Say You'll Stay
by AliceBerryCrissColfer
Summary: AU: Una neoyorquina y un californiano tienen que dejar sus vidas conocidas para mudarse a Ohio. Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando las academias Crawford y Dalton celebren su primer baile conjunto? ¿Podrías asegurar que tus últimos 17 años de vida no han sido una mentira?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de RIB y FOX. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia...**

**Enjoy it**

* * *

**Say You'll Stay**

**Capítulo Uno.**

El avión descendía suavemente entre las nubes de Nueva York. El sol se coló por su ventanilla, traspasando los lentes que tenía frente a sus ojos. Definitivamente habían sido el mejor regalo que su padre le pudo haber hecho, aparte de la enorme fiesta de cumpleaños por sus 17. Porque, lo único mejor que las exclusivas fiestas de Kurt Hummel eran sus diseños exclusivos. Y bueno, el ser su única hija debía tener algún tipo de beneficio, especialmente porque mantenía al margen de la prensa su relación.

Por supuesto que Madison Hummel era una de las favoritas para los paparazzi neoyorquinos, quienes no perdían la oportunidad de retratarla en alguno de los exclusivos diseños de Kurt Hummel, aunque las oportunidades en las que había compartido los flashes de las cámaras habían sido más bien escasas. Unas cuantas de sus vacaciones en el Mediterráneo, otras cuantas de cenas en París, pero las de Nueva York eran más bien de ocasiones contadas en que ambos habían sido captados mientras trataban de hacer una vida normal.

El estómago de la castaña se revolvió cuando sintió que el aterrizaje era inminente, y que sí, su verano de ensueño en California había terminado de verdad. Dejo salir un suspiro y concentró su mirada en el aeropuerto que comenzaba a vislumbrarse frente a ella.

Cuando la castaña salió finalmente sonrió efusivamente al ver a su padre frente a ella, esperándola tal y como lo había prometido. La chica se apresuró y corrió hasta poder estar en brazos de su padre.

-¡Maddie, amor! Te extrañe tanto…-Hummel apretó a su hija contra su cuerpo, perdiéndose en el espacio de su cuello, asegurándose de que era real: su princesa había regresado a casa.

-Yo también te extrañe mucho papá…

-¿Qué tal San Francisco cariño? ¿Te sucedió algo interesante?-Preguntó el diseñador mientras sostenía a su hija entre sus brazos

-Humm, no… Ya sabes como es mi padre, siempre metido en el trabajo. Así que solo disfrute de largos paseos, de leer mucho y de ir de compras. ¡Encontré la mejor tienda de ropa de la vida papá!-Dijo la chica con una expresión emocionada. Su padre respondió con una sonrisa efusiva a su hija.-Es completamente de ropa vintage, pero es muy exclusiva. Es de una chica que se llama Isabel y que es muy dulce. Quiero ir en invierno para poder renovar mi guardarropa, será lo mejor en el mundo.

-¿Estás diciéndome que tú, la hija de Kurt Hummel, fue a una tienda, y no compró nada? Vaya, eso sí que es nuevo.

La chica le dedicó una de las característicamente Hummel _bitch glares_ al hombre que estaba junto a su padre. Se soltó de su agarré y abrazo efusivamente al hombre de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo que le sonreía con la misma efusividad que ella a él.

-Yo también te extrañe Sebastian. Y por supuesto que compré… Pero sabes que una Hummel nunca tiene demasiada ropa en su closet.

Los dos hombres rieron ante la sonrisa coqueta de Madison, sabiendo que sí, definitivamente era una Hummel. Smythe se aseguró de que llevaran todo el equipaje de la chica, mientras que Kurt escuchaba atentamente a su hija, que trataba de convencerlo de introducir un aire boho a su colección primavera-verano que se estrenaría en unas cuantas semanas. Al salir del aeropuerto abrazada por su padre, sentir el sol neoyorquino y enfrentar a los paparazzi de nuevo, una sonrisa se insertó en su rostro. Podía amar los veranos en casa de su padre en California, pero Nueva York solo había una, y estaba feliz de estar de nuevo en casa.

…

-¡Papá! No pensé que verdaderamente fueras a venir por mí.

Blaine Anderson sonrió al ver a su hijo mayor traspasar las puertas del aeropuerto. El mes que había estado fuera había sido una locura, y mentiría si dijera que no había extrañado a su hijo. Extendió sus brazos y dejo que fuera Mason Anderson quién lograra que ambos cuerpos colisionaran. El hombre mayor sonrió y apretó a su hijo hacía si, acostumbrándose nuevamente a tener a su bebé entre sus brazos.

-No me perdería ninguna oportunidad de tener a mi bebé conmigo después de que se fuera todo un mes a la gran manzana. Tenía que asegurarme de que no regresaras con un Starbucks en la mano.

Mason le mostró la lengua a su padre, provocando que ambos hombres rieran.

-No con Starbucks… Pero si con un nuevo guardarropa, cortesía de mi padre.

-¿Te obligó a ir de compras?-Preguntó el mayor de los Anderson mientras tomaba una de las maletas de su hijo y comenzaban a caminar hacia la salida.-Porque, sino mal recuerdo, eso puede llegar a ser una tortura.

-No, no me obligó… Solo que tengo toda la nueva colección de S&amp;H, y algunas de las piezas de la nueva colección de mi padre. En realidad no están tan mal… Supongo que con mi vieja ropa de aquí quedarán perfectas.

-Y ahí es cuando comienzo a dudar que seas Anderson…-Dijo Blaine, bromeando mientras salían del aeropuerto.

-¡Oye! Que yo no tenga tu obsesión con las corbatas de moño es más culpa tuya que mía. Tenía que rebelarme a ti en algún momento de la vida.

-Bueno, me alegra entonces que ya te hayas _rebelado_.-Dijo Blaine tontamente mientras abría la cajuela de su auto, metiendo las pocas cosas que su hijo traía consigo.-Y por cierto, si tienes la nueva colección ¿Dónde la metiste?

-Ah, tío Jeff dijo que la mandaría por paquetería hoy, así que con un poco de suerte llegará mañana o el día siguiente.

-¿Viste a Jeffrey? ¿Te van a mandar ropa por paquetería?-Dijo el mayor mientras cerraba y abría la puerta del conductor, introduciéndose al auto al tiempo que su hijo hacía lo propio.

-Sí, y sí… Algo así. En realidad la van a mandar en una de las vans de S&amp;H, porque dijo que se rehusaba a dejar su _valiosísimo trabajo de más de un año en manos de una inepta aerolínea_. Aun así me llevó juntó con tío Nick a varios juegos de béisbol, así que supuse que lo menos que le debía era el respeto a su trabajo_ de un año_ y no decir nada. –afirmó el menor mientras comenzaba a reír. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del conductor al oír a su hijo.

-¿Y disfrutaste tu estancia en Nueva York?

El adolescente asintió lentamente. –Sí, supongo que sí. Ya sabes que papá estaba trabajando mucho para el desfile de la temporada que viene, entonces mis mañanas eran muy largas. Fui a un montón de cafeterías a trabajar en mis composiciones, visité los museos, caminé por Manhattan… Y papá y yo usualmente preparábamos la cena, y esperábamos hasta que… dieran las siete y cenábamos.-Dijo el chico, moviendo sus dedos nervioso en su regazo. Su padre notó el gesto y suspiró. Sabía que su hijo quería protegerlo (y lo agradecía), pero él no tenía ninguna culpa.

-¿Quieres decir que preparaban la cena hasta que llegaba Sebastian?

-Que normalmente era a las siete…-Respondió su hijo, sonrojándose ferozmente al verse atrapado. Blaine sonrió: Mason era igual que su padre. –Lo siento papá, yo no quería incomodarte con eso…

-Hey campeón, está bien… Nada de lo que pasó es tu culpa…-Un silencio se instaló en el auto antes de que Blaine fuera quien retomara la conversación. –Además, me alegra saber que están bien. Y lo más importante, que tú te divertiste.

-Sí, creo que si me divertí. Fui con papá a la premiere de una película muy interesante. Y después de eso fuimos a cenar hamburguesas a Brooklyn. Pensé que mi padre querría ir a la fiesta a la que lo invitaron, pero parecía como que no quería que nadie lo viera. Fue algo muy raro…

El padre tensó la mandíbula, pero mantuvo su vista al frente. Mason notó el movimiento, pero trató de no preguntar. Sabía que tener que hablar de su otro padre no era algo que Blaine particularmente disfrutara.

-Supongo que simplemente quería mantenerte para sí mismo. En fin… Llamó tu tío Cooper. Él, Helen y Hailey vendrán para la cena.-El chico levantó una ceja, incrédulo de las palabras de su padre. Blaine rodó los ojos. –Traerán pizza.

El chico asintió gustoso. Eso _sí_ sonaba a la familia Anderson que conocía.

-¿Y qué planeas hacer en los siguientes días?

Mason dudó un poco antes de responder. –Estaba pensando en ir unos días a la casa de Los Ángeles. –Blaine le dirigió una mirada, dudoso del porqué de la decisión de su hijo, pero no dijo nada. –Quiero ir para componer un poco.

-¿Y no puedes componer en la pequeña casa que tienes en San Francisco, en la que tienes un estudio de grabación incluido? Claro, es mejor ir a Los Ángeles.

Mason rodó los ojos. Desde que lo había estado pensando, sabía que su padre diría algo así.

-Es sólo que… Sabes que es mi año senior, y que es hora de ponerse serios de verdad.

-Okay… Te escucho hijo.-Respondió Blaine, dirigiéndole una mirada de confianza a su hijo.

-Bueno, en este verano también estuve haciendo búsqueda de universidades en Nueva York y, aunque algunas me llamaron mucho la atención…

-Por favor dime que no Tisch ni Juilliard…

El chico tragó saliva. Su padre suspiró al gesto, sabía que este día llegaría eventualmente… Pero de alguna manera, prefería la idea de que _eventualmente _no sería en un futuro cercano.

-Papá…

-No, Mason. Yo… tú eres muy inteligente y sabio. Y sé que elegirás lo mejor para ti, sin importar lo que yo quiera para ti… O inclusive lo que tu padre quiera.

-En realidad, eso es lo que quería decirte. Fui y fue como si me hubiesen reconocido. Tanto en NYU como en Juilliard me dijeron que se sentirían honrados en que estudiara ahí y bla bla bla… Ya sabes cómo son en la costa este.

Blaine río, porque sí, puede que el día eventualmente llegara, pero su hijo podía ser tan parecido a Kurt como era parecido a él.

-Okay, te escucho.

El chico sonrió emocionado. Sabía que estaba eligiendo lo correcto.

-En fin, a pesar de _cuan honrados _estarían-Dijo Mason mientras rodaba los ojos -, decidí que seguiría con mi plan original: Berkley.

-¿Berkley?-Preguntó su padre, asombrado de la decisión de su hijo -¿Qué pasa con Londres? Creí que tu sueño era la Royal Academy of Music.

-Lo era… Pero me di cuenta de que en realidad mi sueño es la música, y de que puedo hacer mi sueño realidad desde casa. Además, Berkley es una buena universidad… y no creo que puedas sobrevivir sin mí.

Blaine río ante el comentario de su hijo. –Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí Mason, pero tú tienes que tomar tus decisiones y vivir tú vida. Si quieres ir a Londres, ve a Londres. Creo que uno de mis antiguos compañeros de la escuela está viviendo allá, así que te tendré vigilado.

Fue el turno de Mason de reír. –Sé que así será papá. Pero sé que es lo correcto. Además, ¿Por qué dejaría mi casa en San Francisco que tiene su propio estudio de grabación por un decrépito departamento en Londres?

-Hey, nadie dijo que te mandaría a un departamento decrépito.

Mason rodó los ojos. –El punto es el mismo papá. Puedo estudiar aquí en una de las mejores universidades, puedo grabar, y puedo hacer una pasantía contigo. Tengo todo aquí ¿Por qué iría a Londres?

Blaine asintió, y no dijo nada más. Mason notó que el brillo en los ojos de su padre había bajado considerablemente. Suspiró y rompió el silencio nuevamente.

-Papá, si quieres que vaya a Londres puedo hacerlo… Es sólo que-

-No, Mason. No.-Dijo su padre dirigiéndole una rápida mirada antes de volver su mirada al camino.-Yo quiero que tú hagas con tu vida lo que mejor te parezca. –Blaine tragó. Sí, había cosas que tendría que decirle a su hijo, pero… tal vez podría mantener la ilusión por unas horas más. –Es solo que no puedo creer que ya estés a punto de entrar a la Universidad.

-Papá…

Mason se estiró y rodeo a su padre por la cintura, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del hombre mayor. Sonrió y dejo salir un suspiro.

-¿Entonces si podré ir a componer a Los Ángeles?

Blaine rodó los ojos. Si había algo de lo que estaba seguro, era que Mason siempre obtenía lo que quería… Bueno, casi siempre.

…

-¡Y por eso es que estoy muy emocionada por la semana de la moda de este año!-Dijo Madison felizmente mientras colocaba un tazón de cristal en la mesa del comedor, mientras que Sebastian se aseguraba de colocar la mesa.

-Vaya Maddie, no sabía que habías pensado tanto en esas cosas. Pensé que querrías disfrutar de tu verano haciendo… otro tipo de cosas.-Le dijo Sebastian cuidadosamente, ganándose una mirada asesina de Kurt.

-Por supuesto que he pensado en eso Seb. Cualquier neoyorquina que se respete ha pensado en eso desde toda la vida. Haré una pasantía en Donna Karan durante mi año senior, seré aceptada en Parsons, y después fundaré mi propia línea de ropa. Por eso tengo que trabajar este mes en hacer una carpeta de excelencia, para que me acepten y se den cuenta de que mi talento es innato, y no me lo heredó solamente mi apellido.

-Cariño, me alegra mucho que quieras comenzar a abrirte camino por ti misma-Dijo Kurt mientras dejaba la lasagna en medio de la mesa y se acercaba a su lugar, aceptando gustoso la copa de vino que le ofreció Sebastian. –Pero, ¿no estás interesada en hacer una pasantía en S&amp;H? A tú tío Jeff y a mí nos vendría muy bien un poco de ayuda… O podrías ayudarme con mis diseños, sabes que confío mucho en ti y tu buen juicio para cuestiones de moda.

-No papá-Dijo Madison mientras se sentaba, justo frente a Sebastian y al lado de su Padre. Se acomodó la servilleta y levantó la cabeza para enfrentar a su padre, dejando que su largo cabello se acomodara a uno de los lados de su cabeza –Eso es justo lo que no quiero hacer. Sabes que me encantaría trabajar con ustedes en algún momento… Pero quiero comenzar por mí misma, y mostrarle al mundo que mi trabajo habla por mí mismo, y no por el de mi apellido.

-¿Y cómo piensas que reaccionaran cuando se den cuenta en tus papeles que tú apellido es Hummel?-Preguntó Sebastian curioso.

-Elemental, _mon cher_: utilizaré mi otro apellido.

Kurt se atragantó con el vino que estaba tomando, recibiendo unos pequeños golpes por parte de Sebastian, que verdaderamente disfrutaba la reacción de Hummel. Madison rodó los ojos: ese era el momento en el que se preguntaba por qué su padre no había estudiado teatro musical o artes dramáticas.

-¿Disculpa? Te he criado, alimentado, vestido, educado, y dado cualquier cosa que me hayas pedido en los últimos 17 años para que me digas que utilizarás el apellido de tu padre ¿Acaso es una broma Madison?

-Papá, deja de ser tan dramático. Sólo será hasta que se den cuenta de que soy talentosa por nacimiento, no por apellido. Será el mejor año de mi vida en Nueva York. –Dijo la chica antes de comer un poco de su ensalada.

-Si yo fuera tú, no estaría tan segura…-Dijo esta vez Kurt, entreteniéndose con la pasta que tenía frente a él. Sebastian le dirigió una mirada preocupada, pero se abstuvo de hacer comentario alguno.

-¿De qué hablas papá? ¿Crees que no será el mejor año de mi vida?

-Precisamente eso pienso princesa…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque este año no harás pasantías con Donna Karan… O vivirás en Nueva York, si viene al caso.

-¿Cómo que no estaré viviendo en Nueva York? ¿Finalmente harás lo que te dije toda la vida y te trasladarás a Paris?-Preguntó Madison emocionada. Al darse cuenta de sus palabras, volvió a preguntar- ¿Nos mudamos a Paris?

Sebastian le dirigió una mirada asesina, relajada ya que era la hija de su pareja y no su propia hija, pero aún así, lo suficientemente dura como para que Madison se diera cuenta de su error. Kurt dejo salir un suspiro pesado. Tomó la mano de Sebastian y dirigió la mirada a las esmeraldas que esperaban impacientes por encontrarse con él. Kurt sonrió antes de enfrentar a su hija, que se veía simultáneamente aterrada e intrigada.

-Tu abuelo está hospitalizado. Volveremos a Ohio, entrarás a la escuela ahí.

Y, tan rápido como una brisa, todos los planes de Madison se fueron a la basura. Pero no podría ponerse peor… ¿Cierto?

…

-Extrañaba a tío Cooper, tía Helen y Hailey…

Blaine se volteó extrañado hacia su hijo, que lavaba los trastes mientras el limpiaba el desastre que era la cocina después de que Cooper Anderson hubiera entrado _a buscar papas, pero las frutas y las especias decidieron rebelarse e iniciar una revolución en tu cocina Blainers._

-Definitivamente ya no soportas unos cuantos días en Nueva York…

-No, no es eso… Es que… Los extrañaba.

Blaine asintió, y dejó salir un suspiro pesado. No quería hacerlo, no después de la plática que habían tenido ese día.

-Solo dímelo papá.

-¿Cómo es que siempre sabes cuándo oculto algo?-Preguntó el mayor de los Anderson mientras se sentaba en la mesa y señalaba una silla frente a él para que su hijo se sentara. El chico asintió y dejo sus labores domésticas para poder sentarse. Blaine suspiro y apretó sus ojos hasta tomar la mano de su hijo y finalmente relajarse. –Mason, hay… hay algo que tengo que decirte, y no estoy seguro de cómo lo tomes hijo.

-Tan relajado como tú, espero. ¿Qué pasó?

Blaine tragó saliva pesadamente. –Tú abuela ha estado un tanto enferma. Al principio tu tío y yo creímos que no era nada, especialmente porque ella insistía en que no era nada, pero hace dos semanas se desvaneció en las escaleras.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?-Demandó Mason.

-Entre otras razones, porque me enteré hace tres días. Tú abuela fue hospitalizada y se hizo pasar por una persona muda hasta que le dieron calabazas en la comida. Entonces mandaron a llamar a tu tío Cooper, que eventualmente me llamó a mí.

-¿Y cómo está la abuela?

-Está… bien. Supongo. Cooper dijo que la veía bien, pero que aun así era necesario…

-¿Qué es necesario?

Blaine dejó salir un suspiro pesado. Aquí vamos. –Que alguien se quede a cuidarla permanentemente en Ohio.

-¿Mis tíos se mudaran a Ohio?

-No Mason, esa es la cuestión. Cooper acaba de ser ascendido y lo cambiaran por seis meses a Marruecos.

-Entonces quién… Oh.

Blaine apretó la mano de su hijo antes de cerrar los ojos y finalmente soltar un suspiro. –Mason, nos mudamos a Ohio.

* * *

Prometí que tenía cosas en camino, y esta es sólo una de ellas. No prometo fechas, ni horarios, ni nada. Sólo prometo que este será un viaje muy interesante y espero que me acompañen a lo largo de él. Dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leerme.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de RIB y FOX. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia...**

**Enjoy it**

* * *

**Say You'll Stay**

**Capítulo Dos.**

El sol comenzaba a meterse lentamente por la ventanilla que estaba a su lado, pero esta vez, Madison Hummel bajó la cortina drásticamente mientras dejaba salir un suspiro frustrado. Prendió el reproductor de video frente a ella y eligió "Desayuno en Tiffannys", su película favorita desde que había descubierto a Audrey Hepburn por accidente. Se colocó los audífonos y trato de perderse en la película, a manera de barrera de defensa de las miradas que le enviaba su padre desde el otro lado del avión. Tras diez minutos mirando la pantalla sin poder concentrarse, soltó un suspiro frustrado y apagó la película; rodó los ojos antes de sacar su reproductor de su bolsa, optando por aprovechar el tiempo de vuelo que le quedaba escuchando música y con un buen libro.

-Madison…

La chica ignoró olímpicamente a su padre, a pesar de que era plenamente consciente de que estaba leyendo una y otra vez la misma página, y que no tenía ni la más remota idea de que estaba escuchando. Cerró el libro de un golpe, bufó, y se dio la vuelta hacia la ventana, acomodando el asiento en el que se encontraba, dispuesta a dormir por la hora de viaje que aún le quedaba.

-Maddie…

La menor de la familia Hummel soltó un bufido, antes de finalmente tener la voluntad de enfrentar a su padre. Movió su largo y sedoso cabello hacia su izquierda y bajo sus lentes al puente de su nariz, justo a la altura perfecta para mirar a su padre a los ojos sin perder el estilo. Kurt bufó. ¿Acaso no sabía su pequeña que toda ella era un reflejo de él?

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar padre?-Preguntó Madison con una sonrisa ligeramente sarcástica, pero expresándose con una ternura e inocencia en la voz que habría sido capaz de engañar a cualquiera, excepto a su padre. –Porque no entiendo cuál es tu impaciencia en interrumpir mi siesta de belleza, a menos que sea algo extraordinariamente importante.

Kurt bufó. -Madison, cariño, ¿por qué no vienes a sentarte conmigo? Me parece una soberana estupidez que ocupes dos asientos en un extremo del avión y yo esté en el otro, si perfectamente podríamos estar juntos.

-Debiste pensar eso antes de comprar cuatro asientos en un avión…

-Cariño, no sabía que Sebastian sería llamado de emergencia a su bufete por uno de sus casos. Si lo hubiese sabido, solo habría comprado dos asientos. –Madison rodó los ojos, justo a la altura correcta para que su padre lo notase. Se dispuso a continuar admirando la tela de la cortina, cuando se dio cuenta de que su padre la miraba atentamente, como si tratara de descubrir el mayor secreto del universo en su rostro. La chica se sonrojo ligeramente, herencia de los genes Hummel.

-¿Qué pasa papá?-Preguntó la chica cuidadosamente, asegurándose de no sonar más agresiva de lo estrictamente necesario. -¿Acaso se me corrió el delineador? ¿Tengo el cabello hecho un desastre?

-¿Qué? No cariño. Nada de eso. Es solo que… No me había dado cuenta de cuán grande y hermosa ya eres. Siempre lo ha sido, pero… ahora eres diferente…-Dijo Hummel, embelesado por la belleza de su hija. La chica se sonrojo furiosamente. Se sabía hermosa, pero, de alguna manera, escucharlo de su padre era algo especial. Hummel convivía todos los días con las mujeres y hombres más atractivos del planeta, y aun así, ante sus ojos, no había nadie una persona más hermosa que su hija.

Madison sonrió ligeramente, aferrándose a su humildad antes de darse la vuelta y enfocar su vista en el cielo, que se pintaba de azul de manera intensa y que dejaba ver unas pocas nubes blancas a lo lejos. La chica sonrió nuevamente antes de levantarse de su asiento y cambiarse al asiento vacío junto a su padre. Kurt sonrió antes de rodear a su hija por los hombros. Madison sonrió ante la calidez y comodidad que sentía.

-De verdad lamento que hayas tenido que dejar Nueva York cariño. Pero creo que a tus abuelos les vendría bien un poco de compañía.- La chica asintió con una ligera sonrisa. Entendía perfectamente lo que su padre quería decir, aunque eso no significa que doliera menos dejar su vida atrás. –Prometo que solo será este año cariño. El siguiente año podrás regresar a Nueva York para la Universidad… o ir a cualquier lugar que elijas, no importa dónde.

Madison asintió, dejándose consentir por unos minutos por su padre. Él no era un hombre frío y nunca había actuado de aquella manera, pero el sentir sus dedos acariciando ligeramente sus omóplatos le recordaba a su infancia, en la que la niña siempre recibía abrazos y besos de su padre a todas horas y por cualquier razón.

-Papá…-suspiró Madison antes de comenzar a acomodarse en el pecho de su padre para dormir un momento. -¿Crees que mi año en Ohio me cambie la vida?

Su padre sonrió ligeramente antes de depositar un casto beso en la frente de la chica. –Princesa, estás en una edad que te definirá por el resto de tu vida. Sin importar en dónde estés o quién seas, el tránsito a los 18 te cambiará para siempre. Pero no te preocupes cariño, solo saldrás más fuerte de esta experiencia. No te dejes asustar, porqué si hay alguien que sabrá tomar las mejores decisiones, serás tú.

La menor de los Hummel asintió mientras un ligero sonrojo se volvía a instalar en sus mejillas, mientras dejaba que el sueño comenzara a llevarla a otro lugar lentamente. Sabía que aún tenía tiempo antes de que el avión finalmente aterrizará y tuviera que enfrentar su nueva vida en Ohio. No sentía miedo por saber que ahora tendría que vivir en Ohio –después de todo, sus padres habían crecido ahí, sus abuelos vivían ahí y, quisiera o no, era una parte de ella que no podría negar–, pero sentía que las cosas serían diferentes después de estar ahí. Y eso no era necesariamente algo malo, simplemente era un cambio, y los cambios no siempre son tan fáciles de asimilar como nos gustaría.

Suspiró. Ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse por otras cosas en un futuro no tan lejano. Por ahora, aprovecharía su oportunidad de descansar antes de que todo cambiara para siempre.

…

Mason se dedicó a sacar, una a una, todas las cosas que su padre y él habían traído consigo. Cualquier persona normal se habría mudado con ropa y algunas otras cosas; pero los Anderson no eran personas normales, por lo que, más allá del montón de maletas llenas de ropa, Mason estuvo peleando con cables, instrumentos y una que otra caja demasiado pesada. Cuando terminó su tarea, se permitió lanzarse sobre el pasto, mientras el sol de Ohio brillaba en lo alto, dejando que su cabello se viera con ligeros destellos de rubio en él. Se puso los lentes que su padre le había mandado por su regalo 17 y comenzó a pensar en todo lo que significaba que estuviera ahí, que hubiera dejado San Francisco y ahora fuera a vivir en un internado en medio de la nada… Bueno, Ohio, pero es lo mismo.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Mason? ¿Acaso crees que esas cajas se van a meter por sí solas?

Mason levantó una ceja ante la actitud enojada de su padre. Se levantó apenas lo suficiente para que su padre viera como rodaba los ojos y se volvía a tirar en el pasto.

-Ah no jovencito… Ni creas que con tus actitudes Hummel te vas a salvar. Para mí eres Anderson, así que te levantas y metes todas esas cajas.-Blaine comenzó a reír antes de acercarse a su hijo y comenzar a hacerle cosquillas en todo el cuerpo, provocando que su hijo comenzará a retorcerse por todo el pasto.

-¡Papá! ¡Ya detente!-Gritó Mason mientras trataba de quitar el cuerpo de su padre, que había aprovechado la posición ventajosa para poder hacerle aún más cosquillas. Blaine río ante la risa musical de su hijo.

-Sólo si prometes meter todas las cajas…

-¡Nunca!-Gritó Mason antes de ser atacado aún más por su padre. El estómago del chico dolía de tanto reír. En momentos como ese, odiaba su hipersensibilidad. -¡Esta bien! ¡Yo meto las cajas! ¡Solo detente!-Gritó Mason mientras trataba de dejar de reír. Satisfecho, su padre se retiró al interior de la casa, solo para darse la vuelta y dirigirse a su hijo.

-Es un placer hacer negocios contigo, Mason Lewis Hummel.

El chico le dirigió una mirada mortal a su padre, quién siguió riendo ante su hijo. Mason suspiró. Se levantó y, una a una, fue metiendo todas las cajas y cosas de la mudanza, acomodándolas en la respectiva habitación de la casa a la que habían llegado (Cuya historia aún no había escuchado). Tras una larga jornada de trabajo, el chico se aventó sobre la cama de la habitación que había reclamado como suya, y se permitió descansar unos cuantos segundos.

-Mason, ¿hijo?

El chico apenas abrió los ojos, para encontrar a su padre con algo en las manos. Blaine Anderson se acercó lentamente a dónde reposaba su hijo, para poner una mano en su frente y acariciarlo tiernamente.

-Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste hijo. Sé que debí estar ahí, para ayudarte. Pero en cuanto abrí la casa supe que tenía que encontrar esto. Espero que me disculpes por abandonarte, y que esto cuente como un pago mínimo por lo que acabas de hacer.

Mason apenas extendió sus manos para poder tomar el libro que su padre le extendía. No, no era un libro.

Era un álbum fotográfico.

Emocionado, el chico se levantó y se sentó en la cama, invitando a su padre a que se sentara junto a él mientras comenzaba a revisar el álbum.

Con la inscripción en dorado "Mason Lewis Anderson-Hummel", el libro café comenzó a ser hojeado por su verdadero dueño. Mason sonrió emocionado, pues ante sus ojos estaban miles de fotos de él con sus dos padres.

No una con cada uno de sus padres, sino verdaderamente con sus dos padres. Juntos.

El chico comenzó a llorar ligeramente mientras una efusiva sonrisa se instalaba en su rostro. Él amaba a sus dos padres, pero nunca había preguntado porque se había separado. Y en realidad, no recordaba siquiera los días que vivieron los tres juntos. Solo recordaba un avión, y después un vacío mental hasta sus días de secundaria en San Francisco.

Ese álbum era su historia, su identidad. Era lo que no recordaba, lo que había sido sin siquiera ser consciente de ello. Era, era…

Era él.

-Sé que no tiene tantas fotos-Dijo Blaine al notar como los ansiosos dedos de su hijo comenzaban a llegar a las últimas páginas. –Este álbum es solo de tus primeros tres años. Es todo lo que pude rescatar.

-¿Rescatar?-Preguntó Mason confundido. Blaine suspiró frustrado, mientras asentía con la cabeza baja.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes hijo… Y prometo que algún día las sabrás.

Mason suspiró frustrado. Sabía que no era el momento de pelear con su padre. Menos cuando no tenía un lugar al cual huir.

A menos…

¿Era posible?

-Iré a comprar café.

Blaine se volteó a verlo, con el ceño fruncido y seguro de que lo último que su hijo quería era café.

-Creí que querías ir a visitar a tu abuela.

El chico asintió. –Quiero hacerlo. Pero estoy muy cansado, y no creo que mi abuela sea muy feliz si voy a verla y me quedo dormido. Supongo que una taza no me hará daño.

El padre de Mason lo miró atentamente. Sabía que el chico le ocultaba algo, pero no quería presionarlo… Por ahora.

-Te veré en el hospital en una hora ¿Crees poder llegar?

El chico asintió. –Te llamaré en medio de un mar de lágrimas en caso de que me pierda.

Blaine río. –Corre, ve. Yo, de todas las personas, puedo entender cuando necesitas una taza de café.

Mason sonrió. Su padre tenía ni idea.

…

Las ventanas de Lima Bean daban a una de las calles principales de Westerville, la cual parecía ser poco transitada. La ciudad se veía pequeña; el tipo de ciudad en el que las cosas interesantes no abundaban y todos estaban al tanto de la vida de todos. _Eso_ era una novedad, a la que Mason nunca se había enfrentado.

Regresó su mirada a la cafetería. Las pocas mesas del lugar estaban ocupadas, y aunque la fila de espera no era tan larga, sabía que tenía suerte de haber conseguido una mesa.

-Disculpa, ¿Te importa si me siento contigo? Todas las mesas están llenas y no quiero tomar mi café caminando.

Mason levantó la mirada para encontrar el rostro de la dueña de la musical voz que había escuchado. Una chica de piel blanca y cabello castaño y recogido se encontraba sonriéndole al otro lado de la mesa. El chico asintió ligeramente, sin tener oportunidad de quitar los ojos de la chica, quién comenzó a sonrojarse ante la mirada intensa del chico frente a ella.

-Me haces sonrojar…-Afirmó la chica al ver cómo el chico frente a él no reaccionaba. Mason, sacando las venas Hummel, comenzó a sonrojarse furiosamente. La chica rio alegremente.

-Discúlpame, es sólo que… Eres hermosa. Disculpa que te haya incomodado.

La chica rio aún más, dejando que la tensión del momento desapareciera, mientras comenzaba a tomar de su café y se acomodaba lentamente los lentes que comenzaban a deslizarse en el puente de su nariz. Mason la imitó, tomando apenas café de su vaso.

-Suenas igual a mi padre-Dijo finalmente la chica. –Jura que soy la persona más bella del mundo.

-Yo concuerdo con él. -La chica se rio ante el comentario del chico, quién finalmente se estaba relajando. Mason imitó la sonrisa ladeada que se formaba justo frente a sus ojos- ¿Por qué siento que no te lo dicen muy a menudo?

-Supongo que porque soy nueva en la ciudad…-Dijo tímidamente la chica. –Y considerando que ignorabas esa información, he de suponer que también eres nuevo.

El chico asintió. –Me atrapaste… Pero supongo que eso no importa, porque me iré a enclaustrar al monasterio el siguiente fin de semana.

La chica frente a él lo miro extrañada, haciendo que Mason riera por lo alto. Cuando finalmente se detuvo, la chica lo miraba aún más extrañada. –Lo siento, es mi broma personal. Entraré a Dalton, y mi padre me ha encerrado ahí todo el semestre.

-Oh… -La chica comenzó a reír, mientras revisaba su celular y maldecía por lo bajo. –Lo siento mucho, pero tengo que irme. Un placer chico que cree que soy hermosa.

Mason se descolocó por un segundo, quedando embelesado por la chica, mientras ella reía y le dirigía una sonrisa antes de salir del edificio. Mason resopló: primera chica con la que hablaba en Ohio y ya comenzaba a actuar como un idiota del Medio Este. Siguió tomando de su café, aún tenía tiempo antes de que tuviera que ir al hospital. Suspiró. Su vida parecía haberse convertido en una mala broma en medio de Ohio.

…

Madison tiró el envase de su café una vez que bajó del taxi que la había llevado al hospital. Su padre había insistido en que fuera a bañarse y comer un poco, y bueno… La chica no había podido resistirse. Entró al alto edificio, dirigiéndose por inercia a los elevadores. Había visitado a su abuelo diariamente por la última semana, y ya no necesitaba preguntarles a las enfermeras a dónde debía dirigirse.

Con un paso alegre y tranquilo (contrario al que habría dominado en tacones de 12 centímetros en Nueva York) y escuchando una de sus canciones preferidas, llegó a los elevadores, esperando a que alguno de los tres bajara. A pesar de que tuvo que esperar un poco de tiempo, se sintió más feliz al darse cuenta de que subiría sola. Sonrió. No es que sintiera que era superior a los habitantes promedios de Ohio… Sólo que ella _no_ era de Ohio, a pesar de que su padre intentará convencerla de lo contrario.

El elevador estaba por cerrarse, cuando se dio cuenta de que un hombre corría para poder entrar a él. La chica intervino para evitar que la puerta se cerrara por completo, lo que le dio al hombre la oportunidad de llegar. Claro que lo último que esperaba era que el hombre que corría fuera nada más, y nada menos que su padre.

Su otro padre.

…

-¡Papá! ¡No vas a adivinar a quién encontré en el ascensor!

La adolescente entró corriendo a la habitación de su abuelo, depositando un beso ligero en su frente antes de saltar sobre su padre. Kurt la recibió, un poco asombrado de la efusividad de su hija.

-¿A quién Maddie cariño?

-¡A mi padre B! ¿Puedes creerlo?

El semblante de Kurt se puso pálido, y fue necesario que se detuviera de la camilla para evitar que se desmayara. Carole alcanzó a detenerlo por la cintura, y Burt se levantó apenas lo suficiente para asegurarse de que su hijo no se cayera, dirigiéndole una mirada preocupada a su esposa. Madison hizo una mueca ¿Cuál era el problema?

-¿Blaine está aquí?

Madison asintió, sin estar segura de que eso era lo correcta. Kurt rodó los ojos, y tuvo que volver a recargarse de la cama para no caer. Su padre bufó, eso se ganaban esos chiquillos por hacer las cosas como se les dio la gana.

-Kurt, creo que es hora de que vayas a casa, descanses y comas un poco.

Kurt estaba por negar, pero se dio cuenta de que su padre le estaba mandando un mensaje subliminal. El hombre suspiró y se acercó a su padre para darle un abrazo antes de alejarse.

-Está bien. ¿No quieres que te traiga nada?

El hombre negó con una sonrisa. –Nada de lo que permitan en este hospital. Ahora ve, que mi nieta aquí tiene muchas historias de Nueva York que contarme.

La chica sonrió se acercó a su abuelo, mientras su padre se acercaba a darle un abrazo y un beso en la frente, sin decir nada. La chica suspiró. Tal vez algún día su familia dejaría de actuar tan rara.

…

Kurt solo alcanzó a recargarse en el elevador antes de que terminara sentado en el elevador. Había muchas preguntas en su cabeza, muchas de él, y muchas seguramente de Madison. No creía que fuera momento de responderlas… Al menos no las de Madison.

Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de pensar en un plan, el elevador había llegado a la planta baja, indicándole con un sonido que había llegado a su destino. Se incorporó y acomodó las arrugas imaginarias de su saco. Se colocó los lentes de sol, y se dispuso a salir como todo Hummel debería.

Y por supuesto, su plan no duró más de 5 segundos.

-¿Papá?

-¿Mason?

Y si las cosas eran un desastre, estaban por ponerse peor.

…

-¿Bueno?

-_¿Podrías decirme qué es lo que está haciendo mi hija en Ohio y NO en Nueva York?_

-Qué curioso… Yo estaba a punto de preguntarte por qué mi hijo está en Ohio y no en California…

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios sobre la historia. Quería publicar esto ayer (You know, no hay mejor manera de comenzar los 20 que continuando tu fic), pero deje mi lap y no tenía respaldo de esto... Y bueno, lo importante es que ya esta aquí. Y qué las cosas se ponen divertidas.

Y bueno, responderé los reviews como Dios y Grantie mandan, pero mientras no lo hago, quiero hacer unas puntualizaciones.

-No sé que tan largo sea el fic. Creo que, al paso que voy (Y con paso quiero decir en mi cabeza, no escribiendo), ya tengo uno capitulos, pero no sé que pasará después. Tal vez lo haga más largo, tal vez no. No puedo decirles en este momento.

-No es un fic Klaine, Sekurt (O kurtbastian, as you rather) o nada que tenga que ver con esos tres. Los protagonistas son Madison y Mason, y la razón por la que aparecen entre los personajes principales Kurt y Blaine es porque ellos son sus padres y... bueno, ya después verán lo importante. Pero el punto es que la historia no gira alrededor de ellos, sino de M&amp;M. Y en todo caso, ya deberían se saber que me encanta hacer mis fics toda una bola de estambre, así que no se sorprendan de los enredos del futuro.

-Eventualmente se enteraran de todo. Solo tenganme paciencia.

Y, finalmente, gracias por sus reviews. Espero seguir leyendo sus comentarios por aquí. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de RIB y FOX. La canción es de John Newman. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia...**

**Enjoy it**

* * *

**Say You'll Stay**

**Capítulo 3**

Era un viernes de fines de agosto. El calor del verano se dejaba sentir –a pesar de que el otoño comenzaba a ser presente en las hojas de los árboles. El auto comenzó a descender su velocidad. En su interior, los dos hombres –con lentes de sol puestos– hablaban de cualquier tema, tratando de evitar la realidad.

Habían llegado a la Academia Dalton.

Blaine estacionó el auto en el espacio más cercano que encontró. El estacionamiento no estaba completamente lleno, pero parecía que todos los padres habían decidido que sus hijos llegaran días antes de lo esperado a la Academia.

Mason bajó del auto, con sus pantalones rotos y ajustados, su camisa y sus lentes –un atuendo que estaba seguro que su padre, su otro padre, no aprobaría–, y la guitarra cargando en un hombro, mientras que con la otra mano jalaba el ligero equipaje que había traído consigo. Detrás de él, Blaine comenzaba a caminar lentamente, recordando sus años de gloria en su antigua escuela. Dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Papá, ¿Podrías no ponerte tan melodramático? Ya tuve suficiente con el regaño de mi padre como para tener que soportar tú añoranza de otro tiempo. Supéralo, ya eres un productor ganador de dos Grammy, no el líder de un estúpido coro acapella.

-¡Mason, no te atrevas a decir eso otra vez! ¡Y MENOS EN DALTON!

El chico Anderson rodó los ojos, ganándose un golpe en las costillas mientras su padre se aseguraba de que sus lentes de sol estuvieran perfectamente colocados. No porque temiera una escena de fans enloquecidos –hacía años que eso no pasaba–, sino porque, a pesar de los veranos y alguna que otra festividad, Blaine no se había separado nunca de su pequeño. En ese momento admiró la frialdad de sus padres cuando lo trajeron a Dalton: hicieron ver el trabajo tan fácil…

Mason entrelazó su brazo con el de su padre, asegurándose de dedicarle una pequeña –pero cálida- sonrisa, demostrándole que todo estaría bien. Porque todo estaría bien…

-Creo que debemos reestructurar los roles…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que yo soy quien debe preocuparse por ti, no tú por mí.

Mason rodó los ojos. –Papá, nosotros no debemos obedecer a esos roles porque no somos una familia normal… -Blaine estaba por interrumpir, arrancándole su hijo la oportunidad- Somos demasiado buenos y geniales para obedecer estúpidas reglas creadas por un montón de tipos hace miles de años. Nosotros no seguimos reglas, nosotros las creamos…

Blaine sonrió. Esa era toda respuesta que podía darle a su hijo. Al menos por el momento.

-¡Miren nada más lo que trae el destino!-Ambos Anderson giraron hacia la puerta, el mayor con una expresión de temor e irritación, y el menor completamente confundido.-El súper productor musical de California, Blaine Devon Anderson…

-¿Cómo demonios sabe tú…?

-Y supongo que tú debes ser Lewis… ¿No? Sí, por supuesto. Tienes el cabello de tu padre y los ojos de… tu padre.

Tanto Blaine como Mason rodaron los ojos. De verdad, ¿Eso era lo mejor que tenía?

-Wesley…

-Blaine, después de tantos años, ¿Esa es la manera en que me saludas? Digo, había oído que California cambiaba a las personas pero…

-Hola, ¿Okay?-Dijo Blaine cuando se acercó y extendió la mano, dejando atrás a su hijo, quién tenía una ceja enarcada lo suficientemente alto como para que fuera visible, a pesar de los lentes que mantenía.

-Blaine, es un placer volver a tenerte en Dalton.-Dijo Wes, apretando la mano del padre Anderson y acercándose para otorgar un abrazo que Blaine rechazó. El hombre de rasgos asiáticos se alisó las arrugas inexistentes de su saco y se aclaró la garganta, tratando de quitar la incomodidad del momento. –Estoy seguro de que podemos agendarte una conferencia con los alumnos en cualquier momento. Déjame decirle a mi secretaria y…

-No Wes… La única razón por la que estoy aquí es porque… Mason necesita una escuela, y me reúso a llevarlo a McKinley.

-No es que yo tuviera algún problema con eso…-Dijo Mason desde las escaleras, provocando que su padre rodara los ojos y Wes le dirigiera una sonrisa de comprensión, del tipo que los adultos normalmente ocupan con los niños pequeños cuando hacen berrinches.

-Estoy seguro de que no los tienes Lewis, pero sé que encontraras tu estancia en Dalton muy placentera. Veras que tendrás un excelente año senior… A diferencia de otras personas que han dejado la escuela antes de tiempo...

Blaine rodó los ojos, ignorando al hombre que estaba frente a él. Mason imitó a su padre, preguntándose porque lo venía a encerrar a una escuela para snobs del medio este

-Bueno, si nos disculpas Wesley, Mason y yo tenemos que revisar su horario, habitación y otras cuestiones que…

-Que mi secretaria resolverá de manera inmediata. –Afirmó el hombre asiático. –Lewis, por favor dirígete a la oficina principal y dile a la señorita Pratt que vas a nombre del Dr. Montgomery y que necesitas que te dé toda la información que se requiere para tu estancia. Yo tengo que discutir algunas cuestiones técnicas con tu padre, nada de qué preocuparse. Solo asuntos superficiales.

Mason asintió y comenzó a caminar, no estando completamente seguro de hacer lo correcto. Comenzó a recorrer los pasillos de Dalton hacia la oficina principal, ignorando la larga fila de espera y las miradas de desprecio que le dirigían las personas que aún esperaban a que, en algún momento, alguien de la oficina principal se dignara a atenderlos. Parecía que, aún entre los más privilegiados, había algunos con más privilegios que los otros.

Mientras tanto, los dos adultos se miraban fijamente en silencio, la tensión en el aire, hasta que Blaine suspiró.

-Wesley…

-¿Lo sabe?

-Por supuesto que no Wesley… ¿Cómo podría decírselo?

Wes suspiró. -Ok, dime lo que sabe. Necesito estar seguro de no arruinarlo todo… otra vez. Ya le he hecho bastante daño al pobre chico…

Blaine rodó los ojos. –Lo que todo el mundo sabe: nos separamos, Mason y yo nos fuimos a San Francisco, y Kurt se quedó en Nueva York con Sebastian.

-¿Y ve a Kurt?

-Por supuesto que lo hace: es su padre.

-Ya sé que es su padre. Sólo…

-Lo ve cada verano. Y recibe mucha ropa y obsequios de su parte en Navidad y su cumpleaños.

-Eso no tiene como… ¿un mes de diferencia?

Blaine rodó los ojos: Ese era Wes.

-Ese no es el punto Wesley, y lo sabes.

El hombre de rasgos asiáticos carraspeó. –Tienes razón, discúlpame Blaine. Es solo que nunca creí que viviría para ver las consecuencias de mis estupideces.

Blaine rodó los ojos. Si claro.

-Lo digo en serio Blaine. Si pudiera regresar el tiempo y cambiar la demanda, lo haría. Nada de esto debió pasar.

-Pero pasó Wesley. Y espero que puedas evitar cualquier problema generado por ello. Kurt y yo hemos hablado y decidimos que tal vez les digamos a los 18. Pero mientras, espero que seas capaz de mantener el secreto.

-Por supuesto que lo haré Blaine. –Prometió Wes. – Es lo menos que les debo. A Mason y a ti.

Blaine bufó, pero se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario al notar que Mason caminaba en su dirección con un enorme folder azul marino que se vislumbraba lleno de papeles y algo que se parecía mucho a una carpeta.

-¿Todo bien?

-Aparte del hecho de que la escuela me odia porque no tuve que hacer fila para obtener esto, sí. Disculpe que no lo reconociera antes Dr. Montgomery. Su foto en el sitio de Dalton no se parece nada a usted.

Wes rio ligeramente. –Lo sé muchacho. Esa foto es de tiempos previos a que comenzará a trabajar aquí, pero, como habrás notado, el paso del tiempo ha dejado unos cuantos estragos. –El chico le sonrió ligeramente, mientras que Blaine sonreía de la misma manera, más hacia su hijo que hacia Wes. –En fin, los dejaré seguir su camino. Bienvenido a Dalton Academy señor Lewis. Estoy seguro de que tendrás un excelente año, y espero que sepa que la puerta de mi oficina está abierta para cualquier cosa. Ahora, si me disculpan.

Blaine le dirigió una sonrisa mal fingida mientras que Mason asentía, no seguro de la actitud de su padre. El mayor de los Anderson regresó su típica sonrisa y la dirigió a su hijo, que lo miraba incrédulo por el cambio repentino de actitud. El mayor bufó.

-Algún día te diré, ahora lo importante. Habitación y clases.

Mason rodó los ojos, pero abrió el sobre que contenía dicha información. Cuidadosamente, leyó las líneas.

-Habitación 207, individual. Y tengo… Italiano con la Srita. Beretti, Cálculo Integral y Diferencial con el Dr. Montgomery, Literatura con el Sr. Hawthorne, Apreciación del Arte IV con el Dr. Degás, Deportes con el Dr. Clarington y…5 materias optativas.

Blaine sonrió… Ligeramente. -¿Dijiste Clarington?

-Si… ¿Por qué?-Preguntó el chico preocupado por la cara de terror de su padre, la cual rápidamente fue transformada por una sonrisa.

-No, por nada… Es un apellido que no se escucha hoy en día de manera común. –El menor lo miró incrédulo, pero se abstuvo de comentar algo. -¿Avanzamos a tu habitación?

Mason asintió, sin estar seguro del extraño comportamiento de su padre desde que llegaron a Dalton. En realidad, desde que llegaron a Ohio, Blaine había estado comportándose raro: lentes oscuros en todas partes, limitar el contacto humano, el extraño recibimiento en Dalton, su actitud en el hospital…

Su padre estaba ocultando algo, de eso estaba seguro.

-Bien, hemos terminado de acomodar las cosas más difíciles. Supongo que tú querrás acomodar las demás para darle tu… estilo.-Dijo Blaine, con las manos en la cadera y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia: hacer a su pequeño un hombre era algo hermoso y gratificante.

Hasta que recordaba que no vería a su pequeño hasta la siguiente semana.

-Papá…-Mason rodeó a su padre por la espalda, asegurándose de que sintiera todo el amor posible transmitido a través de sus tonificados y fuertes brazos. –Estaré bien. Estaremos bien. Somos Anderson. Tú dijiste que este es como nuestro segundo hogar, el lugar dónde encajamos. Estaré bien, tú lo estuviste… Y siempre puedo ir corriendo a visitarte.

Blaine rio ante las palabras de su hijo, limpiándose las pequeñas lágrimas que comenzaban a rodar por su mejilla.

-Lo sé hijo. Es sólo que te extrañaré mucho. Nunca hemos estado separados tanto tiempo…

-Papá, te veré cada dos semanas. Y no es como que sea la primera vez que estamos separados: todos los veranos desde que recuerdo he estado en Nueva York, y has tenido que pasarlos solo…

-Tienes razón…-Dijo Blaine, golpeándose mentalmente por no recordar que él no pasa sus veranos acompañado. –Aun así, en Nueva York tengo la certeza de que tu padre te puede cuidar, y aquí…

-Pagas miles de dólares al año para que también me cuiden. Papá, estaré bien. Lo prometo.

-Está bien, sólo déjame estrujarte unos cuantos segundos más antes de dejarte ir y ser un hombre- Dijo Blaine apretando el cuerpo de su hijo contra el suyo y cerrando los ojos al tiempo que mostraba una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. –Si necesitas algo, sólo llámame y vendré inmediatamente cariño

-Papá…-Dijo Mason, sonrojándose ligeramente.

-¿Qué? Serás casi un adulto pero sigues siendo mi bebé…

-¡PAPÁ!

-Está bien….-Dijo Blaine riendo. –Ya te avergoncé lo suficiente por los días que no te veré. Es hora de que me vaya.

-Te acompaño al auto…

-No hijo. Tú tienes que acomodarte y darle tu estilo a este cuarto, conocer la escuela… Yo estaré bien. No pasará nada en el transcurso de tu habitación al auto. Lo prometo.

Masón dudó por un segundo, pero acepto resignado, tratando de no hacer el proceso más difícil a su padre.

-Está bien papá. Gracias. Te veré en dos semanas.

-Así será cariño. No olvides de llamarme y de avisarme cuando llegues el viernes.

-Si papá.

-Te amo hijo. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

-¿Incluso mejor que todos tus Grammy's?-Pregunto el chico, con una sonrisa de inocencia mal fingida.

-No exageres Mason…

….

Dalton era un lugar muy… pintoresco.

Ese era el adjetivo que Mason había elegido para describir a su nueva escuela. Era una escuela muy tradicionalista, que enseñaba francés (cómo si un hijo de Kurt Hummel lo necesitara), italiano (Grazie, pero no) y latín (Mason culpaba a todos los hijos de abogados de ello); y que obligaba a sus alumnos a usar uniforme (¡¿Dónde quedó la individualidad del estudiante?!). Además, tenía un montón de clases optativas que no tenían sentido en su mundo (Historia de Westerville, Ohio. Cómo si al mundo le interesará la historia de una ciudad perdida en un estado perdido), pero que parecían ser la fascinación de los chicos del Medio Este.

O tal vez era que, a pesar de todo el dinero de sus padres, tenía por compañeros a chicos que nunca habían salido del estado.

Mason se sintió abrumado cuando comenzó a escuchar susurros cada vez que caminaba en los pasillos. No sabía cómo, o porqué, pero aparentemente un estudiante nuevo recién desempacado de San Francisco era la cosa más remotamente interesante que le había pasado a la escuela desde que el Dr. Montgomery abandono su exitosa carrera cómo abogado para convertirse en director de Dalton.

Y eso había pasado hacía 15 años.

Los primeros tres días fueron una tortura. Los susurros y las voces eran cada vez más fuerte, a pesar de que nadie se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra. Las miradas aumentaban, las sonrisas disimuladas proliferaban, pero nadie parecía tener las agallas para hablarle al "chico nuevo".

Además, todos sus maestros parecían tener una fascinación por decirle Lewis. Incluso el Dr. Clarington se había quedado pasmado cuando vio su nombre en la lista el primer día. Después de leer su nombre tres veces, finalmente había decidido levantar el rostro para enfrentarse con el suyo. Mason sólo alcanzo a leer una mueca antes de que el hombre regresará a su semblante frío y los pusiera a correr en los campos de Dalton (Y no, no era queja, solo una observación.)

Mason no entendía a las personas en este lugar, y probablemente fuera porque él no era de ese lugar. Él era un californiano de alma bohemia, con el corazón entregado a la música y San Francisco, un soñador; no un snob de Ohio, fanático de los uniformes escolares y cuyo mayor logro en la vida sería heredar empresas y vivir vidas miserables.

Tan no las entendía que, por eso, había elegido un asiento en el fondo del auditorio cuando el Dr. Montgomery había llamado a una "Asamblea de emergencia". De haber sabido que se trataría de bienvenidas pomposas y protocolarias, le habría rogado al Dr. Degás que no los dejara salir de clase.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba. Aburriéndose a morir con la presentación de todos y cada uno de los clubs y equipos de la academia. Todos, más aburridos que el anterior. ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, querría jugar cricket o entrar al club de ornitología?

Definitivamente, solo los estudiantes de escuelas privadas en medio de Ohio...

...Y tal vez ancianos en Reino Unido.

Ese pensamiento le recordó a Mason que aún tenía que elegir universidad. Se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta que no tomaría una clase de orientación universitaria, pues era para los estudiantes juniors, y él, como senior de Dalton, ya debería saber a dónde quería estudiar.

La palabra clave era "debería".

El menor de los Anderson tenía un plan de vida, uno que nunca había contemplado pasar un año en medio de Ohio. Y al pensarlo, Mason se preguntaba si no era la oportunidad perfecta para replantear sus metas y planes.

-Y ahora, antes de concluir con esta Asamblea, es un placer para mi presentar a los dos veces campeones nacionales, ¡Los Dalton Academy Warblers!

Los aplausos y gritos comenzaron a resonar en el auditorio, con el estudiantado y los profesores llenos de una emoción que el chico no entendía. ¿Cuál era la fascinación por un montón de chicos en blazer que cantaban Acapella?

Tal y como dijo, todos los chicos en blazer estaban en el escenario, alineados en forma de un rectángulo perfecto. Cuando las luces se posaron sobre ellos, comenzó a zona un beat box de suave cadencia, prácticamente un arrullo. Mientras, un chico de cabello castaño daba un paso al frente y comenzaba a cantar:

_Know I've done wrong,_

_Left your heart torn_

_Is that what devils do?_

_Took you so low,_

_Where only fools go_

_I shook the angel in you_

Con mas energía, los demas chicos se unieron a él, tarareando y ejecutando una coreografia con perfecta sincronía. Tanta perfección hacía que Mason quisiera vomitar.

_Now I'm rising from the ground_

_Rising up to you_

_Filled with all the strength I found_

_There's nothing I can't do!_

_I need to know now, know now_

_Can you love me again?_

_I need to know now, know now_

_Can you love me again?_

_Can you love me again?_

Los presentes aplaudían con entusiasmo, y algunos incluso se habían parado para unirse a la alegría de los Warblers...

Algo bastante sarcástico considerando la canción. Mason intuía que les faltaban eventos culturales y talento en este lado del mundo.

_I told you once I can't do this again, do this again, oh, no_

_I told you once I can't do this again, do this again, oh, no_

_I need to know now, know now_

_Can you love me again?_

_I need to know now, know now_

_Oh, oh_

_Can you love me again?_

_Can you love me again?_

El auditorio estalló en aplausos, con todo el mundo gritando y sintiéndose feliz del derroche de talento joven que acababan de presenciar.

Todos excepto Mason, que rodó los ojos. ¿Cuando les dejarían salir de ahí?

-Muchas gracias chicos. -Dijo el Dr. Montgomery al volver a tomar el micrófono. -Estos son nuestros chicos ¿No es así? -Un 'Oh Yeah' resonó por el auditorio antes de que todo el mundo estallara en risas y aplausos. Mason no entendía nada de lo que estaba presenciando. -Bueno, para todos ustedes, les recuerdo que las audiciones serán el lunes a las 4pm en la sala de ensayos. Y también, me complace recordarles e informarles que el siguiente jueves por la noche tendremos el baile anual de bienvenida que, como muchos de ustedes saben, ha sido organizado por nuestra escuela hermana para señoritas Crawford Country Day. No esta de mas recordarles que espero la presencia de todos y que no olviden invitar a su pareja favorita.

Todo el mundo aplaudió, mientras que Mason rodó los ojos por milésima vez en el día. Que alguien viniera a recordarle por qué había aceptado estudiar en Dalton.

...

-De verdad papá, es horrible. Todos son snobs cuya mayor diversión es observar aves y aplaudir como focas para los Warblers.

-Mason, cariño, no digas eso. Dalton puede ser muy divertida e interesante.

-Papá, no defiendas a Dalton.

-Supongo que yo si puedo defenderla entonces...-Dijo Sebastian al entrar a la cocina, dónde Mason ayudaba a su padre a cocinar. -Dalton es genial Mason, solo debes darle una oportunidad...

-Oh no... Sebastián, ¿Tú también? Creí que te pondrías de mi lado. ¿Cómo puedes defenderla? ¡Estudiaste en Paris!

-Pues, para empezar, si no hubiera estado en Dalton, tal vez nunca habría conocido a tu padre. -Dijo mientras se acercaba y rodeaba la cintura de Kurt, dejando un beso en su mejilla que hizo que Hummel se sonrojara. -Y en segundo lugar, mi experiencia fue buena: Tenía al equipo de lacrosse y a los Warblers.

-¿Acaso todos estaban en los Warblers?-Preguntó Mason, exasperado de que el coro lo persiguiera a todas partes. -Tío Nick, tío Jeff, mi padre, ustedes... ¿Acaso no hicieron amigos fuera del coro?

-Por supuesto que los hicimos cariño. Solo que ninguno de ellos era Jeffy o Nicky... -Mason rodó los ojos. -Además, pensé que querrías entrar, porque de otra forma no tienes acceso al piano de la sala de ensayos.

Esperen... ¿Qué?

-¿Dalton tiene un piano?

-De cola. Bellísimo. Pensé que tu padre te había dicho. -Dijo Kurt mientras terminaba de acomodar la ensalada. -Vamos chicos, hora de comer.

Mason llevó los platos mientras que su padre lo seguía y Sebastian servía jugo de manzana burbujeante en dos copas. Los tres hombres se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a comer. Mason seguía pensando en la información que recién había recibido.

-Entonces hay un piano...

-Hay muchísimos instrumentos hijo, pero solo puedes acceder a ellos si eres un Warbler.

-¿Para qué querrían instrumentos los miembros de un coro acapella?

-Pregúntale a Wes...

-¿Conoces al Dr. Montgomery padre?-Kurt se congeló. No se había percatado de su error. Con los ojos aterrorizados, levanto la mirada y enfrentó a su hijo, que demandaba una respuesta a su pregunta. Sus preguntas.

-Si cariño, pero no creo que me recuerde. Fue de esas personas a quienes conoces una vez en la vida y no lo vuelves a ver...

-Oh... Ya veo.

Kurt sabia que no había logrado convencer a su hijo. Todo era mas fácil cuando era pequeño.

-¿Y vas a ir al baile de bienvenida?-Preguntó Sebastian, tratando de aligerar la tensión entre padre e hijo. Claro que no se dio cuenta de su error hasta tarde.

-¿Quién les dijo sobre el baile?

-Tu herm...osa tía. -Respondió Sebastian, golpeándose mentalmente por casi revelar la existencia de quien no debía. -La encontramos el fin de semana pasado en el supermercado y hablo con tu padre sobre ello.

-¿Tía?

-Ignóralo Mase, una de mis ex compañeras de McKinley es directora de Crawford y nos hablo del baile compartido. -Mason asintió. Eso tenía mas sentido.

-Entonces... ¿Irás? -Preguntó Kurt. Mason hizo una mueca de desagrado que nada tenia que ver con la lechuga de su ensalada.

-No lo sé... No soy el tipo de persona que va a bailar valses. Y tampoco es que tenga una cita... O un traje.

-Bueno, despreocúpate de lo último, que la semana pasada envié mi diseño a Nueva York y para mañana tendrás un Kurt Hummel original y personalizado, hecho a tu medida. Jamás encontrarás otro igual.

Mason sonrió. Ese era su padre K, siempre anticipándose a los eventos.

-Y realmente no necesitas una cita, todo el mundo va a convivir ahí... Es divertido.

-Si, no lo sé. Lo pensaré... -Dijo Mason, levantándose para traer el postre y dejando el tema cerrado. Su presencia, por el momento, era indefinida

* * *

**No se como pedirles disculpas por mi ausencia. Sepan que he tenido dias hermosos y días terribles y que la inspiración simplemente no llegaba.**

**Espero que no haya sido demasiado Mason, y prometo que el siguiente será Madison y las respuesta a algunos preguntas.**

**Ahora ¿Quién será la directora de Crawford? ¿Quién es la cabeza de los Warblers? ¿A quiénes quieren ver aquí? Espero sus respuestas**

**Pd. Mil gracias por sus reviews. Los responderé ASAP. Los amo y esperó leernos pronto.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son de RIB y FOX. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia...**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

**Say You'll Stay**

**Capítulo 4.**

Una de las cosas que más horrorizaban a Madison desde que había llegado a Ohio, era que nadie parecía reconocer a su padre o a ella. Es decir, en Nueva York ninguno de los dos podía dar más de 50 pasos antes de que alguien los reconociera y les dijera cuánto admiraban su estilo. Aquí, todos parecían usar jeans y camisas de franela y no tener idea de quiénes eran ellos, ni porqué llevaban ropa de S&amp;H y de Kurt a todas partes.

Al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

-¡Kurt!

Ambos Hummel se giraron, encontrándose con una mujer rubia y delgada enfundada en un traje azul marino de falda lápiz, un collar de perlas, un moño perfecto y labial rojo que le daban una elegancia clásica instantánea. Maddie sonrió: Finalmente alguien con estilo.

-¿Quinn? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Creo que la pregunta seria qué haces tú aquí, _mon amie_. ¿Acaso te has cansado de Nueva York?

-No, por supuesto que no. Mi padre ha...

-Oh cierto, Evans me comentó sobre eso la semana pasada en la iglesia. Lo siento mucho Kurt...

-No te preocupes Q. Alguien tiene que cuidar a mi padre y a Carole y... Bueno, lo hacemos con gusto. -Dijo, señalando a su hija, antes de darse cuenta de su olvido. -Oh Dios, discúlpame. Quinn, esta es mi hija Madison Hummel. Mad, ella es Quinn Fabray, estudió en McKinley conmigo. Y ahora es...

-Ahora dirijo la Academia Crawford Country Day.-Interrumpió la rubia, apretando la mano de la menor de los Hummel con gentileza. -Es un placer.

-El placer es mío Dra. Fabray. Mi padre decidió encerrarme en Crawford y me alegra saber que al menos ya tendré una cara conocida en la Academia.

Los tres rieron elegantemente, haciendo que los demás se giraran para verlos. Su ropa y conversación eran demasiado extravagantes para un supermercado de Ohio.

-Te divertirás mucho. Sé que no somos Nueva York, pero hay muchas actividades para realizar. Por ejemplo, en tres semanas tendremos el baile de bienvenida junto con la academia Dalton y nosotros lo estamos organizando. Será fabuloso.

-¿Un baile... Con Dalton?-Preguntó emocionada la castaña.

-Así es. Será grandioso. Estamos planeando una noche temática, sé que todos los disfrutarán y... Yo tengo que irme -Dijo Quinn cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar. -Tengo que ver al Senador Harwood en 5 minutos y temo que ya voy tarde. Disculpenme. Kurt, fue un placer volver a verte, y Maddie, ansío verte en Crawford. No dudes en acudir a mi cuando necesites algo. Lo que sea.

La rubia se despidió con un estruendoso beso en la mejilla, dejando a padre e hija viéndose a los ojos, con una sonrisa emocionada que solo podía significar una cosa:

Hora de diseñar.

...

Cuando Sebastian llegó ese viernes a la casa de los Hummel, se extrañó al ver las luces apagadas y el auto afuera. Eso no tenía sentido.

Entró cuidadosamente por la puerta principal, dirigiéndose al segundo nivel de la casa, encontrándose con su amado y su quasi-hijastra en el estudio del hombre de los ojos azules, ambos riendo y escuchando música de fondo mientras trabajaban en lo que Sebastian supuso que era un diseño.

-No papá, sería mejor que fuera plisado y cayera desde arriba hasta la pantorrilla...

-Mad, para esa idea, el vestido sólo podría llegar arriba de la rodilla. ¿Qué dirías de una falda circular?

-¡PAPÁ!

-¡KURT! ¡MADDIE!-Gritó Sebastian, aprovechando la oportunidad para entrar a la habitación y abrazar a ambos Hummel.

-¡Hola Seb! –Respondió la castaña, emocionada por el diseño que hacían, más que por la llegada de Smythe

-¿Cómo llegaste cariño? Pensé que tu vuelo llegaría a las 8:30.

El más alto rodó los ojos –Bebé, mi vuelo llegó media hora antes. Y son las 9 de la noche.

Kurt revisó su celular, percatándose de que lo que su novio decía era correcto. –Oh por... Seb, cariño, lo siento mucho. Maddie y yo estamos trabajando en un vestido y supongo que perdimos la noción del tiempo. ¡Oh no! ¡La cena!

Sebastian dejó un beso ligero en la cabeza del castaño. –No te preocupes bebé. ¿Qué les parece si vamos a Breadstix, cenamos algo y me cuentan sobre este increíble diseño de Hummel y Hummel?

-Hummel y Hummel-Anderson. –Corrigió Madison, haciendo que los dos hombres rodaran los ojos. –No hagan eso. Algún día, un vestido de Kurt Hummel NY dirá eso. Lo juro.

...

-¡Listo! ¡Oh papá, es hermoso!

-Ese fue un gran trabajo en equipo cariño. Ahora déjame llevarlo a escanear para que Dani se encargue de que esté aquí a tiempo.

La castaña asintió, dejando un sonoro beso en la mejilla antes de correr escaleras abajo para ver "_The Fight Club_" con Sebastian. Kurt escaneó el diseño del vestido y lo envió por correo. Tomó su teléfono y llamó a Dani, su mano derecha, su amiga, y la chica que resultaba ser su asistente.

-_¡Hola querido jefe! Es bueno saber que sigues vivo, más allá de tus correos._

-Yo también te extraño Dani. ¿Qué tal todo?

-_¿A parte de que el Señor Sterling está enloqueciendo sin ti aquí? Nada interesante. _

-Oh, lo siento mucho Dani. Por favor dile a Anny que no dude en contactarme por cualquier cosa. Hablaré con Jeff... –La chica al otro lado del teléfono sonrió, haciendo que el castaño hiciera lo mismo. –Pero bueno cariño, eso no es por lo que te llamaba. Acabó de enviarte el diseño de un vestido que necesito para la siguiente semana. Registralo para KHNY, y encárgate de que esté aquí a tiempo.

-_Por supuesto Kurt. ¿Es para la señorita Hummel?_

-Si Dani, es para Maddie.

-_Ok Kurt. Ya mismo lo envío para que comiencen a trabajar en él. ¿Algo más en lo que te pueda ayudar?_

-Si Dani. Hay un diseño de un traje para hombre en mí escritorio. Necesito que se lo lleves a Jeff lo más pronto posible. Él sabe qué hacer con él.

...

Crawford era adorable.

Madison encontraba los edificios antiguos de la Academia como la cosa más pintoresca que había visto. Sus fuentes de piedra, sus balcones, sus techos de dos aguas, sus columnas neoclásicas...

Por supuesto, era evidente a sus ojos que quien haya decorado la Academia tenía un pésimo gusto en arte, pero no era como que tuviera voz o voto en ello. Aun así, Crawford le encantaba. Se sentía como en una eterna vacación en el lado pintoresco del mundo. Se había acostumbrado a las calles glamourosas de Nueva York, París, Londres... Al lado indie de San Francisco y sus lugares aledaños. Nunca había tenido oportunidad de disfrutar de la paz del medio este, del olor a pasto recién mojado y tierra mojada durante las mañanas, del brillo de las estrellas de la noche...

_El lugar más aburrido del mundo _era una descripción que le quedaba bien.

Las clases eran... Tranquilas. Ningún reto intelectual para una Hummel... Con la ligera excepción de que su profesor de deportes, el Dr. Clarington, parecía ganar fuerza con cada alumna que lo odiaba. Aún así, la actividad física no era tan agitada como para vomitar...

Aún.

No terminaba de decidir qué tan agredida debía sentirse por el hecho que, desde la segunda clase, su profesor de deportes no le quitaba los ojos de encima. No en un modo pervertido, sino como si tratara de ver más allá de lo exterior y estuviera tratando de descubrir algo más allá, sus secretos más profundos.

Como si pudiera.

Aun así, Madison se sentía cómoda. En Crawford todos la adoraban y eran muy amables con ella. Los profesores y sus compañeros se encargaban de que la castaña se sintiera como en casa, recibiendo la misma atención que recibía en las calles de Manhattan a las que tanto se había acostumbrado. La comida era... Aceptable, aunque nada se comparaba a las habilidades culinarias de su padre y de Sebastian, que siempre sabía elegir la copa de vino ideal.

Lo único que la incomodaba un poco era la obsesión del medio este con su segundo nombre. Ella era Madison Hummel, no Laura sin apellido. Pero parecía que en Crawford era Laura, y no terminaba de decidir qué tan irritable era eso.

Sin embargo, era la primera semana, y las cosas iban bien.

Al menos eso se decía la castaña.

...

Para el jueves, el huracán "Laura" había arrasado con Crawford Country Day. Todas las chicas y los profesores hablaban de la castaña recién desempacada de Nueva York. Aunque aún no sabían nada sobre ella, todos hablaban y alababan su impecable estilo al vestir, al peinarse, al caminar, al hablar...

Todas las chicas querían hablar con ella, hacerse sus amigas o, por lo menos, recibir una mirada accidental de la chica que caminaba por los pasillos como si dominara cualquier pasarela de Nueva York.

Más aún, todas envidiaban a Jane Hayward, una chica morena y de cabello rizado que era la afortunada compañera de cuarto de la chica Hummel. El nivel de popularidad de la chica aumento de manera drástica en cuanto se esparció el rumor de que era la afortunada compañera de la adquisición más nueva e interesante de la Academia Crawford. En las clases, todas querían trabajar con ella, y en el almuerzo todas deseaban tener la oportunidad de sentarse con ella y, así, tal vez escuchar alguna anécdota de la boca de quien tenía acceso a la vida de la castaña.

Sin embargo, hasta ese día, la chica aún no había cruzado palabra con su compañera de cuarto. Entre otras razones, porque Jane no estaba feliz de tener que estar en una escuela para mujeres cuando ella, por su familia, tenía un lugar y una suite esperandola en la Academia Dalton. ¿Qué importaba que fuera originalmente una escuela para varones? Era pleno siglo XXI, y era estúpido seguir discriminando a las mujeres, especialmente cuando era una de las mejores escuelas del país...

Sin embargo, estaba en Crawford Country Day. "Dalton para señoritas", como se decía cada vez que una joven quería entrar a la escuela, todas provenientes de una familia más rica, poderosa e influyente que la anterior. Y el que fueran escuelas hermanas y que el Dr. Montgomery jurara que Crawford era tan buena como Dalton no significaba que Jane se sintiera como en Dalton. Así que estaba atascada en una escuela para señoritas, con una compañera de cuarto que se había convertido en la sensación de la escuela desde el primer momento y que le parecía el ser más hueco y desalmado que alguna vez hubiera conocido, siempre preocupada sólo por verse bien, nunca por ser algo más que una cara bonita.

¿Por qué querría hablar con alguien así?

...

-Oh, papá... Es... Es... No puedo decidirlo.

La castaña tomó de su naranjada mientras enfocaba su mirada en la pasta frente a ella, mientras que el hombre frente a ella tomaba un poco más de comida del plato frente a él.

-¿A qué te refieres Madison querida?

-A que Crawford es tan... Plano y simple. No hay nada que encuentre remotamente estimulante: las clases son aburridas y sencillas, y las actividades extracurriculares parecen sacadas de la mente de alguien que vivió la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Quiero algo que me prepare para ser de las futuras líderes de este país, no la esposa de uno de ellos.

-Oh Maddie...

-Y es que papá... Ósea, por ejemplo, tenemos un baile junto a Dalton la siguiente semana y siento que su definición de baile parece sacada de una novela de Austen: juntan a dos escuelas para que chicos y chicas de las familias poderosas de Ohio se conozcan, entablen una relación, sus padres arreglen el matrimonio y finalmente unan dos imperios de lo que sea que produzcan aquí, sólo para repetir el ciclo en 20 años...

-¿No crees que exageras un poco querida? Es decir, Crawford sí es un poco elitista, pero...

-No papá, es horrible... No sé cómo alguien podría estar en esa escuela por decisión propia...

-Bueno Maddie, la cuestión es que Dalton es la mejor escuela de la región, sólo que no admiten chicas y todos saben que el Apocalipsis llegará antes de que acepten a una mujer. Muchas de las mujeres más brillantes de la región han estado en Crawford...

-¿Y qué dices que hacen ahora?-Preguntó la castaña con una ceja levantada

-Madison Anderson, no arruines mis intentos de subirte el ánimo.-Le respondió el hombre con un enojo fingido.

-Papi B, es que tus intentos no me están ayudando... Y eso que no he comenzado a hablar del uniforme o de que tengo que compartir habitación. -La chica suspiró y removió la comida de su plato con los cubiertos. –Lo único que me consuela es que diseñe mi vestido para el baile, así que al menos tengo con que practicar...

-¿Ves? No es tan... Espera ¿Vas a ir al baile?-Preguntó el hombre Anderson confundido...

-¿A qué te refieres papi B?

-Bueno, pues no creí que quisieras ir. No después de tu perfecta descripción de lo que podría pasar por un baile Victoriano.

-Oh, por supuesto que estoy en contra de sus intenciones de arreglar matrimonios a esta altura de la vida... Pero toda momento es una oportunidad para la moda, y el baile será en Crawford, así que mi otra opción es estar encerrada en mí habitación compartida, viendo alguna película cursi y comiendo palomitas como si mi vida dependiera de eso... Y, honestamente, no gracias. Paso.

-¿Y ya hablaste con tu padre sobre eso?

-Papi K está encantado con la idea. Me ayudó con la confección del vestido...

Anderson asintió, sin estar seguro de que decir. En ese momento, su teléfono comenzó a sonar, mostrando que era una llamada del otro hombre Anderson.

-Maddie cariño, disculpame por favor, pero tengo que tomar esta llamada. Pero, ¿porque no llamas a tu padre mientras?

La castaña asintió, sacando su celular para comunicarse con su padre. Con un suspiro, buscó a su padre entre la lista de contactos y presionó llamar, escuchando los tonos de espera.

-_Maddie querida ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tu semana cariño? ¿Ya cenaste?_

-Hola papi K. Estoy con papá en Breadstix comiendo y todo va… Pues podría ir mejor.

-_Oh cariño… ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta Crawford? ¿No te tratan bien?_

-Papi…-Dijo la chica mientras rodaba los ojos. –Soy una Hummel y una Anderson. El mundo no puede evitar voltear a verme. Y saben que deben tratarme bien. El problema es que es tan… retrógrada. Quiero desafíos intelectuales y administración de empresas, no costura y cómo hacer un buen pastel de carne.

-_Oh Maddie querida… A pesar de las circunstancias, yo sé que lograrás disfrutar mucho Crawford. Por cierto cariño ¿Cómo van los planes para el baile?_

-No tengo cita papá… Claro que eso nunca ha sido un impedimento para mí. ¿Ya llegó mi vestido?

_-Llega mañana Mad. Te lo llevaré el lunes por la tarde_.

-Gracias papi K.

-_No hay nada que agradecer Maddie. Ahora te dejo, porque… debo de lavar los trastes. Te quiero cariño. Llámame cuando estés de regreso en Crawford._

-También te quiero papi K. –Dijo la castaña, preguntándose desde cuando su padre estaba tan preocupado por lavar los trastes. Estaba guardando su celular cuando su padre regresó, también guardando su celular y con una sonrisa de satisfacción. La castaña sonrió.

-Y… ¿Con quién hablabas papi B?-Preguntó Madison levantando una ceja de manera sugerente. El hombre rio.

-No era nadie cariño. Sólo una llamada de San Francisco por trabajo.

-De San Francisco… por trabajo en viernes. Claro papi.

Blaine sonrió. –La música nunca descansa Madison. Y los negocios tampoco.

-Está bien papi B. Yo te creo… Sólo digo que si fuera alguien que no hablara por negocios estaría bien. Eres libre de hacer tu vida como te plazca.

-Parece que mi pequeña niña ya es toda una experta en la vida. –Dijo el hombre mientras apretaba la mano de su hija sobre la mesa. La castaña se sonrojó. -¿Qué dices acerca de hacer un maratón de películas de Disney en casa? Hace mucho que no cantamos "Bajo el mar" a todo volumen. Y mañana podemos hacer pan francés para desayunar.

-Suena como un plan perfecto papá.

Los dos Anderson sonrieron y dejaron el restaurante una vez pagada la cuenta. La castaña subió al auto de su padre y, mientras las luces de Lima pasaban frente a ella, se puso a reflexionar en su vida en ese momento.

Definitivamente Crawford no la estaba haciendo tan feliz como habría esperado. Necesitaba averiguar qué le estaba molestando tanto y buscar una solución. Tal vez podría crear un equipo de tenis en Crawford. O un club de alta costura. O un equipo de debate. Inclusive un coro…

¿Un coro? Pasar tanto tiempo con su padre músico comenzaba a afectarle.

Aunque ciertamente podría crear un coro.

La chica se sacudió la idea en cuanto se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a casa de su padre. Anderson caminó y encendió todas las luces, dejando el camino libre para que si hija se dirigiera a su habitación. Una vez que se hubo quitado su atuendo de esa noche, la chica bajo con un moño simple y su pijama puesta, mientras su padre encendía la pantalla y accedía a su cuenta de Netflix.

-¿La Sirenita?-Dijo el hombre mientras le sonreía a su hija. La castaña asintió.

-Sabes que es mi favorita.

El hombre asintió y la eligió, mientras su hija se acomodaba en el sillón principal, cubriéndose con una frazada y tomando un puño de palomitas del tazón frente a ellos. La chica giró y sonrió a su padre cuando se dio cuenta de que la veía intensamente. El hombre le respondió de la misma manera.

-Aunque tu padre se empeñe en decir lo contrario, eres tan Anderson como yo Maddie.

La chica sonrió y volvió a enfocar su mirada en la TV. El maratón de películas apenas comenzaba y, por increíble que pareciera, no había otro lugar dónde deseara estar.

* * *

**Tal y como prometí, esta fue la versión de Madison. ¿Ya resolví algunas de sus preguntas? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Por supuesto que no! No sean tan desesperados, eventualmente entenderán todo. :)**

**Gracias por sus reviews. Espero que nos leamos pronto (Cosa que no prometo). :)**

**PD. Estoy muriendo por una infección en la garganta en mi casa desde el fin de semana pasado, así que por eso estoy aquí. Mi semestre es hermoso y bello, pero pesado como solo la MCDEDM puede serlo. Si sobrevivo, tendrán más capítulos ;)**

**PD2. ¡El baile será en el siguiente Cap! ¡Que emoción! ¿Qué pasará? :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son de RIB y FOX. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia...**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

**Say You'll Stay**

**Capítulo 5**

Mason caminaba nervioso en uno de los pasillos de Dalton, pensativo. Con la mirada baja, daba 30 pasos al frente y luego se giraba 180 grados para repetir la acción. Estaba tratando de controlar su respiración, con respiros profundos y pausados. Inhalar, sostener: uno, dos, tres, cuatro, soltar. Y luego repetir.

En uno de sus giros, alcanzó a vislumbrar a _Mademoiselle Justine_, su profesora de francés, quien caminaba hacia dónde se encontraba el chico. Bajó la mirada y se concentró en sus zapatos y en las baldosas del piso.

-¿Harás la audición Mason?-Preguntó la joven docente con su marcado acento francés cuando llegó al lado del californiano.

-Si… No… No lo sé aún.-Respondió entre un suspiro y otro. La estilizada mujer le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Pues deberías intentarlo. Lo peor que te puede pasar es que no entres. En fin, debo llevar estos papeles a la oficina del Dr. Montgomery. _Au revoir Mason_.

El chico apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de notar que la profesora se había retirado. Suspiró. Levantó la mirada nuevamente, y se encontró con un chico de lentes y enormes audífonos que caminaba confundido. El chico le dirigió una sonrisa y Mason tuvo que morderse la lengua para no rodar los ojos.

-Hey amigo… Sé que es muy tonto, pero estoy perdido. ¿Sabes dónde está la sala de ensayo de los Warblers? Voy tarde a mi audición y…

-Es la puerta de madera-Señaló el chico mientras se recargaba en uno de los sillones. El chico de los lentes sonrió.

-Muchas gracias, viejo. No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco y…

-Tu audición…-Dijo Mason, recordándole al chico porque estaba ahí. El otro asintió.

-Oh, sí sí… claro. En fin, Soy Roderick.-Señalo mientras extendía su mano.

-Mason.-Respondió secamente el chico, apretando la mano del otro chico apenas lo suficiente para no considerarse una falta de respeto.

-Un placer Mason. ¡Deséame suerte!

Mason le dirigió una sonrisa apenas fingida mientras veía como el chico desaparecía tras la enorme puerta de madera tallada. Suspiró, y regresó a su rutina previa a ser interrumpido. Uno, dos, tres… veintiocho, veintinueve, treinta. Giro. Repetirlo una, dos y tres veces.

-No puedes ser cobarde Mason. –Se dijo a sí mismo, aún con la cabeza enfocada en el suelo y las manos cerca de su boca. –No puede ser tan malo. Papá estuvo ahí, y también Papá… y Sebastian. Y tío Jeff… incluso tío Nick. Y no están tan dañados mentalmente… Creo. –Volvió a suspirar antes de levantar el rostro, acomodar su corbata, el blazer de Dalton y asegurarse de que su cabello estaba perfectamente desacomodado. Sonrió de manera ladeada (Culpaba a Sebastian por transmitirle ese gesto) y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de madera que daba a la sala de ensayos. Dio una última respiración profunda antes de abrir la puerta.

Del otro lado, un grupo de chicos se sentaban pulcramente en varios sillones de piel que decoraban la habitación de madera. En el extremo este, tres chicos detrás de una mesa parecían prestarle toda la atención del mundo a Roderick, quién terminaba una increíble versión acapella de _Another Day in Paradise_. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir mientras los chicos de la mesa anotaban en una serie de hojas frente a ellos.

-Muchas gracias Roderick. Esa interpretación fue sublime. –Afirmó un chico de cabello cobrizo y largo suelto que se encontraba en el extremo izquierdo de la mesa.

-Nosotros te llamaremos.-Afirmó el chico del otro extremo, quién tenía un cabello corto y perfectamente acomodoado.

-Gracias Roderick.-Dijo con una sonrisa el chico del centro. Todos volvieron a aplaudir mientras el chico se acercaba a uno de los sillones y se sentaba. Una vez que el silencio volvió a reinar, el chico del centro se levantó de su lugar. –Bueno, ahí termina la lista de candidatos a integrarse al grupo coral de nuestra querida Dalton. Sin embargo, si hay alguien que desea hacer una audición espontánea, Skylar, Alistair y yo estaremos complacidos de escucharlos.

Un murmullo general se escuchó en la sala, con miradas fugaces que se lanzaban en todas direcciones y labios que temblaban de nerviosismo. Mason rodó los ojos.

-Yo. –Afirmó el californiano recargado desde la puerta. Todas las cabezas giraron en su dirección, y el murmullo previo logró instalarse en la sala de nuevo. Los tres chicos en la mesa sonrieron ligeramente, de una manera que Mason despreciaba.

-Bueno, compañero, te invitamos a que te acerques al centro de la sala y que por favor nos digas tu nombre, año y canción a interpretar.

El chico bufó y rodó los ojos y se puso en marcha, mientras hablaba. –Como si todos ustedes no supieran quién soy…

-Reglas son reglas Lewis…-Respondió nuevamente el chico del centro. Mason sólo rodó los ojos mientras una sonrisa sarcástica se instalaba en su rostro.

-Soy Mason Anderson-Hummel. Soy _senior_ y cantaré algo de U2.

Los murmullos no tardaron en surgir, mientras el chico miraba al líder de los Warblers de manera directa. Al darse cuenta de que este lo miraba con una sonrisa desafiante, Mason sonrió _a lá Sebastian_.

_Elevation!_

El chico comenzó a realizar una serie de _wo-hos_ mientras comenzaba a moverse por toda la sala, llenándola de energía y logrando que algunos de los chicos abandonaran sus rígidas posturas y comenzaran a moverse con el chico Anderson. Este sonrió y dio vueltas antes de regresar al centro y continuar

_High, higer than the sun  
You shoot me from a gun  
I need you to elevate me here_

_At the corner of your lips  
As the orbit of your hips  
Eclipse  
You elevate my soul_

La voz del chico impactó la sala de manera repentina. Todos quedaron aturdidos ante la potencia y belleza de su voz, que era suave, rasposa, grave y aguda. Todo al mismo tiempo. Los años y años de práctica y aprendizaje, sumados al talento natural y la herencia del chico eran obvios ante todos en la sala. Los más emocionados se habían unido a la canción aplaudiendo y marcando el ritmo con más _wo-hos_, felices de tener una dosis de energía, rebeldía y juventud en la sala después de más de una hora de aburridas audiciones. Los demás, celosos del talento del chico Anderson, se mantuvieron en su lugar de brazos cruzados, dirigiéndole miradas mortales que el chico ignoraba.

_I've got no self control  
Been living like a mole now  
Going down, excavation  
I and I, in the sky  
You make me feel like I can fly so high  
Elevation!_

El chico Anderson saltaba y bailaba por toda la sala, alentando a los demás a unirse a él y cantando con potencia. De vez en cuanto, se acercaba a la mesa y coqueteaba con el chico del cabello largo, le guiñaba un ojo y seguía con su canción como si nada. La energía que salía de los poros era increíble, y mostraba a los demás cuanto disfrutaba de cantar y bailar. Le era nato, y Mason sabía cómo dar una buena presentación.

_Love  
Lift me out of these blues  
Won't you tell me something true  
I believe in you_

Mason no pudo resistirse y durante la pausa de la canción, se paró sobre el piano de cola que su padre había mencionado. Desde ahí, susurró las palabras de manera que creo una cadencia suave e hipnotizadora, que dejó a todos anonadados y sin aliento. Con su característica sonrisa y rebeldía, el chico saltó del piano al piso y siguió con la presentación.

_A mole  
Digging in a hole  
Digging up my soul now  
Going Down excavation._

_I and I, in the sky  
You make me feel like I can fly so high.  
__Elevation!_

La sala estalló en aplausos mientras el chico comenzaba a bajar la velocidad y recuperar el aliento, dejando que unas pequeñas gotas de sudor se resbalaran en su frente y su sonrisa más auténtica se instalará en su rostro. Algunos de los chicos se acercaron a chocar las palmas con él y golpear afectuosamente su hombro antes de regresar a sus lugares e instalar el orden nuevamente. Mason mantuvo su sonrisa mientras enfrentaba a la mesa frente a él. Con sus dos manos detrás, y una pose de niño bueno, escuchó sin reproches.

-Es obvio que sabes cantar y bailar…-Dijo el chico de la extrema derecha con envidia mal fingida, tratando de aparentar desinterés. –No estoy seguro de que seas material Warbler, pero gracias por tu audición.

Mason rodó los ojos y respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica igual a la que el chico detrás de la mesa le dirigió. Aun así, regreso a su sonrisa natural.

-Estoy en desacuerdo con Skylar. –Dijo el chico del cabello largo. "_Alistair_" se dijo Mason mentalmente. –Tú sabes cantar y bailar, pero también sabes cómo motivar a un grupo y disfrutas de ello. Eres lo que los Warblers necesitan.

Mason mantuvo su sonrisa antes de enfrentar finalmente al chico del centro. Mason recordó que fue quién hizo el solo en la presentación de los Warblers, así que supuso que era el chico insoportable del que Beretti se quejaba siempre, Ryder Lynn.

-Tengo que estar de acuerdo con Skylar. Sabes lo que haces, pero no eres del estilo de los Warblers. Lo siento Anderson. Gracias por participar.

-No hay problema. –Dijo Mason con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro. –En realidad, me alegra no ser parte de un grupo elitista que no es capaz de manejar el verdadero talento. Gracias chicos… Oh, y Lynn me aseguraré de hablarle al decano Brown de ti en nuestra reunión de invierno. No podemos arriesgar tu ingreso a Juilliard, ¿cierto?

El aludido quedó anonadado ante la respuesta del chico, quién caminaba fuera de la sala con la misma elegancia y desenfado con que entró. Algunos de los chicos le enviaban miradas de enojo al comité de la mesa. Skylar mantuvo su postura altanera, y rápidamente Ryder se le unió. Alistair se mantuvo en silencio. Arreglaría eso antes de que Skylar terminará de deletrear Warbler.

…

La primogénita Hummel terminó de colocarse delineador líquido en los párpados y se alejó del espejo, admirando el trabajo que no le había llevado más de quince minutos. Sonrió para sí misma mientras movía su cadera al ritmo de una canción que sonaba desde su teléfono. Soltó el cabello que había mantenido aprehendido en un moño desordenado y colocó un poco de spray sobre él, acomodándolo de manera que cayera como cascada sobre sus hombros.

Nuevamente sonrió y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a tomar su vestido y zapatos, cuando volteó hacia el otro lado de la habitación, encontrándose con una Jane Hayward envuelta en su bata de baño y refunfuñando mientras trataba de acomodarse el cabello en un moño apretado, tarea en la que estaba fracasando.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-Preguntó la castaña, dirigiéndole una tímida sonrisa. La otra chica soltó un suspiro mientras dejaba caer su cabeza, aceptando su fracaso. Levantó la mirada y le dirigió una sonrisa apenada.

-Si no es molestia, te lo agradecería mucho… -La castaña asintió y se acercó a la cama de la otra chica, indicándole con la mano que se acercara a ella. Jane se acomodó mientras le acercaba la caja de pasadores. –Es sólo que mi cabello es lo que le sigue a rebelde. No hay nada que ame más que tenerlo perfectamente amarrado, pero como notas, no me es tan fácil como me gustaría.

-No te preocupes. –Dijo Madison orgullosa, colocando los pasadores con maestría y rapidez. –Mi padre ama los moños para sus colecciones de invierno, y desde chica le he ayudado en el _backstage_ durante la semana de la moda, así que tengo práctica de sobra.

La otra chica sonrió ligeramente, moviendo sus manos con ansiedad y posando su mirada en cualquier lugar, tratando de eliminar la incomodidad de la situación. El celular de la castaña comenzó a reproducir una canción y Jane sonrió emocionada.

-¡No puedo creer que tengas esa canción! ¡Es muy buena!-La chica comenzó a mover la cadera mientras trataba de no mover su cabeza.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Mis padres aman la música y desde siempre he escuchado música de todo tipo. –La otra chica sonrió, y Madison acercó su spray para el toque final. – ¡Listo!

Jane se levantó y se acercó al espejo, admirando su cabello con gran sorpresa. – ¡Quedó increíble! Nunca habría podido dejarlo tan perfecto yo sola. Muchas gracias Laura.

-Por favor, dime Madison. No sé qué obsesión tienen aquí con mi segundo nombre, pero no lo ocupes. Te lo suplico. Y no hay nada que agradecer. Me encanta poder ayudar en crisis de moda

-Está bien Madison. –Ambas chicas rieron, y Madison regresó a su lado de la habitación, acomodando su vestido. Jane la miró curiosa. –Por cierto Madison, y disculpa mi intromisión, pero… ¿Por qué dices que ayudas a tu padre en la semana de la moda?

Madison sonrió. Finalmente tenía su oportunidad de ser la de toda la vida.

-Porque mi padre es diseñador, y desde que tengo memoria he estado con él en el backstage, asegurándome de que todo esté perfecto y que nadie arruine nada…

-¿De verdad?-Preguntó Hayward. -¿Y con quién trabaja?

-Oh… Mi padre es el diseñador principal de Kurt Hummel NY y S&amp;H.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-Dijo la chica. -Sabía que me eras conocida de algún lugar, pero no podía identificar de dónde… ¡Eres la hija de Kurt Hummel!

Madison rio modestamente, de esa manera automática que había utilizado desde toda la vida.

-Así es.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Amo a tu padre y su trabajo! ¡Sus colecciones me encantan! ¿Y tú le ayudas en los diseños o…?

-Todo el tiempo. De hecho, yo diseñe tu vestido…

-¡¿Es en serio?!

La castaña asintió. –Mi padre quería hacerlo en plata, pero le dije que funcionaría mejor como lo ves.

Jane sonrió emocionada. –No puedo creerlo. Estoy compartiendo cuarto con una experta en los diseños de Kurt Hummel.

Madison sonrió y observó a la otra chica fijamente. Su expresión facial cambió y se aproximó a su closet y buscó entre sus cosas, hasta que sacó un collar plateado, con brillantes blancos y púrpuras. La chica sonrió y se aproximó a la otra chica, quién la miraba con el rostro completamente sorprendida.

-No… Eso no es…

-No, por supuesto que no es el original. Ese esta resguardado en casa. Está es una copia reemplazable que mi padre me dio. Y sólo porque amo el vestido que usas, te lo prestaré por hoy.

-Madison yo…

-Considéralo mi oferta de paz.-Dijo la castaña. –Creo que no tuvimos un buen inicio, y cualquier persona que sepa quién es mi padre en esta ciudad debe ser mi amiga. Ohio no tiene tantas personas que sepan de moda, así que tengo que aprovechar a quién pueda.

Ambas chicas rieron, y Jane asintió; se aproximó a la otra chica, estrechándola en un cálido abrazo que tomo a Madison desprevenida. La otra chica se dio cuenta y se alejó avergonzada.

-¿Demasiado?

-Un poco.

Ambas chicas rieron y Madison regresó a su vestido. Lo sacó de su empaque y lo acomodo cuidadosamente en su cuerpo, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de Jane.

-Dime que tienes una cita que tenga la fortuna de verte en ese hermoso vestido.

Madison rio alegremente. –Me encantaría decir que sí, pero ser nueva en esta ciudad ha impedido que pueda desarrollar relaciones sociales más allá de mi padre.

La chica frunció el ceño. –Pues eso se detendrá hoy. Te presentaré a todos los chicos de Dalton que conozco.

La castaña asintió, sin estar segura de querer relacionarse con los chicos de Dalton. Existía la posibilidad de que fueran peores que las chicas de Crawford…

Suspiró. Se había dicho que disfrutaría la noche, y no dejaría que nada –incluida su escasa vida social- le arruinara la noche.

…

Cuando Mason entró a Crawford, no esperaba ver una copia de Dalton. Los edificios se ordenaban de la misma manera, y juraría que los salones del edificio principal también estaban asignados de la misma manera que en su escuela. A lo lejos comenzó a vislumbrar el gimnasio, lleno luces brillantes provenientes de cientos de lámparas que se movían al ritmo de la música. El chico camino con un desenfado natural, ese aire de _rockstar_ del que se había impregnado desde toda la vida, cuando recorría mil y un alfombras rojas con su padre.

A su alrededor, un buen número de sus compañeros descendían de sus autos últimos modelos, con un aire de superioridad que, a ojos de Mason, no les correspondía. El californiano había crecido rodeado de los herederos de las fortunas de California, especialmente las de Silicon Valley, y los californianos parecían muchísimo más relajados que los chicos de Ohio, que seguían con estructuras sociales que no les correspondían.

Al menos eso era lo que Mason creía.

Suspiró. Todo era por no desperdiciar el traje que su padre le había hecho "_a la medida Mason cariño, porque tienes las proporciones perfectas para un Kurt Hummel original"_.

Rápidamente llegó al gimnasio, que no tenía absolutamente nada de extraordinario o peculiar, con excepción de un retrato de una dama en una de las paredes. Mason no le prestó mayor atención, pues su vista se enfocó en la decoración, que consistía de cientos de figuras de estrella, hechas en papel brillante que colgaba desde el techo hacía abajo, multiplicando infinitamente la luz proveniente de las numerosas lámparas de luz amarilla. A los costados, sillas se entrelazaban con varias mesas que se veían llenas de comida y bebidas distintas, mientras que un DJ mezclaba canciones pegajosas que Mason no lograba reconocer.

A lo lejos, Mason alcanzó a distinguir a un grupo de chicos, todos enfundados en trajes negros con moños a rayas. "_Los Warblers_", pensó para sí mientras trataba de alejarse de la muchedumbre, terminando junto a una mesa llena de cupcakes y frituras. El chico suspiró, y tomó un plato mientras se servía un poco de comida en él; inesperadamente, la música se detuvo, por lo que Anderson volteó hacia el escenario, dónde una mujer con el cabello perfectamente recogido en un moño rubio estaba parada al lado del Dr. Montgomery, ambos con enormes y brillantes sonrisas.

-¡Buenas noches chicos!-Dijo efusivamente la dama enfundada en un vestido largo turquesa. –Sean todos bienvenidos al baile conjunto de Dalton Academy y Crawford Country Day. A nombre del Dr. Montgomery y mío, esperamos que tengan una noche muy agradable. Antes de continuar con los discursos protocolarios, me gustaría que el Dr. Montgomery sea quien introduzca a nuestros invitados de la noche.

-Muchas gracias Dra. Fabray. –dijo el hombre de rasgos asiáticos. –Bueno, jóvenes y señoritas, es un placer presentarles a los dos veces campeones del concurso nacional de coros ¡_Los Warblers _de Dalton Academy!

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, especialmente de parte de las chicas de Crawford, que parecían estar embelesadas por Ryder Lynn y compañía. El chico Anderson rodó los ojos y decidió alejarse de la aglomeración que comenzaba a formarse cerca del escenario mientras el grupo de chicos enfundados en trajes negros comenzaba a posicionarse y a trararear una canción que conocía perfectamente, porque _bitch, please_, Blaine Anderson había escrito esa canción cuando Mason había nacido y se había mantenido como número uno durante más de 90 semanas.

El chico comenzó a comer de manera distraída, enfocado su atención en cualquier cosa, excepto en lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Por ello, no pudo prevenir la colisión de cuerpos con una chica enfundada en un vestido naranja que, gracias a sus excelentes reflejos, terminó en los brazos de Mason.

-Oh Dios mío… Lo siento mucho y…tú.-Mason no supo más, pues estaba contemplando los ojos más hermosos que alguna vez hubiese visto. La velocidad de los latidos de su corazón se dispararó mientras que el sudor en sus manos comenzó a crearse. Una sonrisa se comenzó a generar automáticamente en su rostro y su cuerpo se inundó de una calidez inmediata.

Finalmente entendía a que se referían las personas cuando hablaban de _amor a primera vista_.

…

Madison había comenzado a desesperarse en el baile, y apenas llevaba media hora. A pesar de que _toda ocasión era una excusa para la moda_, Madison sentía que se encontraba en el lugar equivocado, pues su vestido, que evidentemente era un KHNY único en una sala llena de vestidos repetidos, probablemente estaba adelantado cien años a la dinámica social del lugar. A la castaña no le costó trabajo imaginarse a todos los que estaban a su alrededor con trajes y vestidos de principios de siglo XX, siendo vigilados por sus profesores –que actuaban como chaperones para asegurarse que la virtud de nadie se viera comprometida- mientras los chicos arreglaban las uniones de distintas empresas e industrias de Ohio.

La misma Hummel se había visto arrastrada por su compañera a lo largo de todo el gimnasio –que funcionaba como salón de eventos/pista de baile improvisada-, donde conoció a un sinfín de chicos de Dalton, incluido el _rompecorazones_ de la escuela, Ryder _tengo-un-cabello-perfecto_ Lynn. La castaña no pudo mantener su sonrisa mal fingida ante el chico que parecía _muy interesado_ en la nueva adquisición de Crawford. Pero por supuesto, Hummel era demasiado buena para un chico de Dalton.

Al menos, para _cualquier _chico de Dalton.

Si era honesta, Madison había pasado buena parte de la noche buscando a _ese chico_, el que había conocido en Lima Bean en su primera visita – y a quién no había vuelto a ver desde entonces.- y que le había parecido la única persona remotamente decente y digna de su presencia.

O, en palabras más sencillas, había despertado cierta inquietud dentro de la castaña, del tipo que no sería satisfecha hasta que la chica no decidiese que el sujeto en cuestión era indigno de ella.

Pero, como su búsqueda permanecía infructuosa, estaba atrapada en una charla sin sentido sobre el coro de Dalton con Ryder, otro chico de Dalton –Skyler o algo parecido- y Jane, su querida compañera que había robado algunas miradas gracias a su KHNY morado –aunque, por supuesto, no tantas como las que había obtenido la castaña.

-Bueno, señoritas, a pesar de que es encantador poder charlar con bellezas como ustedes, debemos de ir al escenario. Haremos una presentación vintage que arrasará con el lugar.-Dijo Ryder mientras se acomodaba el saco de su traje de manera altanera. –Y Laura querida, te prometo que todas mis sonrisas estarán dedicadas a ti.

La castaña hizo una mueca disfrazada de sonrisa, que logró convencer al chico de que tenía a Madison en sus redes, igual que a todas las demás chicas de Crawford. Les guiñó un ojo y se encaminó junto a ¿Skyley?

-¿verdad que es guapísimo?-Dijo Jane cuando los chicos estaban a una distancia lo suficientemente prudente. La castaña suspiró.

-Es menos de lo que él y todas en esta habitación creen. No sé qué ven en él.

-Pues es obvio que él está muy interesado en ti, querida Madison.

La castaña bufó. Giro su mirada hacia el escenario, donde la Dra. Fabray y un hombre mayor se acercaban a los micrófonos mientras Ryder y sus minions en trajes se agrupaban al pie de las escaleras. Se percató de que su amiga estaba muy interesada en lo que fuese que estuviera a punto de pasar, por lo que suposo que era algo que no quería ver.

-Voy por algo de beber. ¿Quieres algo?

La chica negó con la cabeza y una cálida sonrisa, que Hummel intentó responder con la misma efusividad. Caminó tímidamente hacia la mesa más cercana a ellas, mientras escuchaba como los Warblers comenzaban a tararear la canción que su padre B había escrito cuando la pequeña Maddie nació. Con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y orgullo, llegó finalmente a la mesa principal, donde distraídamente comenzó a avanzar sin prestar verdadera atención a lo que pasaba a su lado.

Mientras caminaba, tropezó con un cuerpo, y unas fuertes manos se apresuraron a evitar que la chica terminara en el suelo.

-Oh Dios mío…-Comenzó la chica, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras se disculpaba. –Lo siento mucho y…tú-Dijo la castaña cuando se encontró con unos ojos llenos de calidez y de genuina preocupación, unos ojos que ella conocía.

Unos ojos que había buscado toda la noche.

…

Fueron cinco segundos, cinco segundos en los que ambos chicos se vieron, en los que dos pares de ojos cruzaron miradas y crearon una chispa que explotó inmediatamente, generando una reacción en cadena que ya no podía ser detenida.

Cinco segundos en los que cambiaron sus vidas.

* * *

**¡Ya se conocieron! *grita y corre en círculos***

**En realidad, ya se habían conocido pero.. you know, semanthics xD**

**Bueno, aunque es un poco tarde, quiero desearles un feliz Halloween, Hanukkah, Navidad, Año Nuevo 2016, MLK day y todas las demás festividades que me salté xD Espero que hayan tenido días hermosos, y que los que están por venir sean aún más hermosos.**

**Regresando al fic, yo sé que cada vez tienen más preguntas, pero.. les prometo que estamos a pocos capítulos de saber que pasará... y qure pasó ;)**

**Muchos abrazos y besos y mucho amor. Nos leemos! :***


End file.
